Honeymoon
by Takkaori
Summary: A/B/O. Alpha ! Kanda. Omega ! Allen. Improvisé assassin, Allen est un oméga chargé de tuer Kanda, un alpha de l'armée rivale de son clan. Il n'avait pas prévu que celui-ci serait si beau, ni qu'en cherchant à se rapprocher de lui pour le duper, il serait celui qui tomberait sous son charme. Ses sentiments pourraient causer sa perte… ou l'amener à se découvrir.
1. Avant-propos

Bonjour à tous !

J'ai décidé de me lancer dans une nouvelle fiction et celle-ci étant particulière, je préfère créer un avant-propos pour expliquer l'univers, les intentions derrière le texte et certaines choses à prendre en compte avant de lire, plutôt que de faire une trop grande note qui pourrait être ronflante avant lecture. J'y préciserai la plupart des choses à prendre en compte. Pareil pour les **avertissements**. Il y a des choses qui peuvent rebuter, et elles seront dites ici. Si vous avez un des warnings en horreur, faites passer votre confort en premier, abstenez-vous. Si vous décidez de poursuivre la lecture malgré ça, ce n'est pas la peine de venir me le reprocher par la suite. Je suis responsable de ce que j'écris, pas de ce que vous lisez.

Autrement, si vous avez des questions et des remarques par rapport à ce que je vais expliquer, n'hésitez pas à me les poser!

Pour commencer, cette histoire est un **AU**. Il s'agit donc d'un univers complètement alternatif, différent du canon, qui ne prend pas en compte les scans, le manga ou l'anime de D. Gray Man. Il y a les personnages, des références à l'univers et des éléments, mais l'histoire suit son propre chemin (Ce qui veut donc dire qu'elle peut être lue si vous n'êtes pas à jour sur le manga). On est ici dans un **omégaverse** (auquel je donnerai, comme d'habitude, une définition en-dessous) mais aussi un univers **post-apocalyptiqu**e avec différents clans qui se battent pour survivre et prospérer ! Il sera question, comme l'indique le résumé, de complots, de rivalité, et d'un univers particulièrement dur où chaque personnage aura une vie/une histoire plus ou moins différente de celle de DGM, donc ça aura un impact sur leur comportement, certaine facette de leur caractère, et ça créera aussi quelques divergences par rapport au canon, rien qu'à cause des différences de leur condition de vie et de leur statut en société.

Concernant l'**omégaverse**, donc, pour ceux qui ne seraient pas familier avec, il repose sur le principe de meute et divise la société en trois classes, qui sont également un second sexe. Les alphas sont la classe la plus haute, ce sont les meneurs et ils ont souvent des capacités physiques ou intellectuelles au-dessus de la moyenne. Les bêtas sont les êtres humains lambda, la classe moyenne. Les omégas sont la classe la plus basse. Ils ont la réputation d'être les plus faibles et les plus fragiles, et ils sont connus pour leur sensibilité exacerbée. A savoir que ce n'est pas toujours vrai, c'est surtout un stéréotype. Beaucoup de stéréotypes **sexistes** entourent les omégas. Les omégas sont également différents sur le plan **anatomique** et **biologique** : ils émettent des phéromones sexuelles et émotives auxquelles les alphas sont très sensible, pouvant avoir une réponse agressive. Les omégas mâles ont un utérus. Cela veut donc dire qu'ils peuvent tomber enceinte, et la plupart du temps, leur pénis est infertile et ne sert qu'aux stimulations. Les omégas entrent en chaleurs et sont fragilisés lors de ces périodes, devenant plus sensible. Ils produisent également des fluides corporels semblable à de la cyprine. Les alphas, quant à eux, ont des périodes de ruts et sont sensibles aux phéromones et aux émotions de leurs omégas.

Dans le cas des femmes alphas, leur clitoris se change en pénis lorsqu'elles sont excitées et elles peuvent féconder. Leur vagin est infertile. Les alphas déversent une grande quantité de sperme et ont un taux de fertilisation élevé. Comme certains animaux, ils peuvent se nouer à l'utérus d'un oméga ou d'une bêta et garantir la fécondation, qui n'a lieu que pendant les chaleurs. Il existe néanmoins des préservatif pour alpha, conçu pour ne pas empêcher le nouage mais empêcher la fécondation – avec la société post apocalyptique, ils sont excessivement rare et la plupart de la population n'a pas les moyens de s'en procurer, ou ne se soucie pas se protéger.

Dans cet AU **spécifiquement**, Les alphas et les bêtas dominent les omégas, ces derniers souffrent de mauvais traitement et d'infantilisation, surtout les omégas mâles depuis longtemps méprisés par leurs compères, qui les considèrent comme des femmes ou des catins à cause de leurs chaleurs. Les omégas sont rares, ils sont donc considéré comme un précieux atout par un clan à cause de leur capacité de reproduction et de leurs chaleurs qui les rendent sexuellement accessible. Les statuts sont donc très important dans cette société, puisqu'on est ici dans un omégaverse avec pas mal de discriminations, renforcées à cause du côté post-apocalyptique, et il y aura des allusions de **viols**, d'**attouchements**, **maltraitances**, ainsi que de **châtiment corporels**. (Oui, c'est pas la joie) Il y a des détails sur les relations alphas-omégas qui seront révélés au fur et à mesure de l'intrigue, mais attendez-vous à des mentions de **mariage arrangé** également.

Il y aura aussi, et c'est la première fois que je me lance dans un tel thème, du **BDSM** _progressif_. Ce qui signifie qu'il y aura des rapports dominations/soumissions consentis allant de léger à hard. Toujours avec du consentement. Les personnages utiliseront un **safeword**, seront prévenants et attentifs, et le BDSM ne sera pas utilisé comme une excuse au viol bête et méchant. Cet univers contient également pas mal de tradition sexuelle dû à la sexualité très présente dans le thème de l'omégaverse que j'ai décidé d'exploiter, attendez-vous aussi à des scènes d'**orgies** plus tard dans l'intrigue. Il se peut qu'il y ait l'intervention d'**objets sexuels**, tels que des sex-toys, des anneaux péniens, etc. Si une scène augmente d'un cran au niveau de ce qui peut être choquant par rapport à l'usuel, j'introduirai un warning au début du chapitre, pour que les personnes que ça gêne puissent passer la scène.

On est donc dans un récit avec des **thèmes matures** et **explicites**, que je déconseille fortement au moins de 18 ans… Si vous êtes plus jeunes ou que la sexualité vous met mal à l'aise, s'il vous plaît, passez votre chemin. Toute l'intrigue ne sera pas basée sur la sexualité mais elle est très présente donc je pense que cette fiction n'est pas pour vous.

Concernant le reste de l'intrigue, en plus du post-apo, l'une des références à la série d'origine de la fic étant que les **Akumas** sont des démons qui viennent semer la pagaille parmi les survivants, et personne ne sait d'où ils viennent… Les **Exorcistes** existent, ce sont, comme dans DGM, des humains avec une **Innocence** qui tentent d'empêcher les Akuma d'anéantir la population. Cependant, on est dans un univers où de nombreux mythes et légendes sont exploités, il a même un folklore spécifique qui sera développé dans l'histoire.

Il y a donc à boire et à manger dans cette fic. C'est un projet plutôt long, cela s'entend. Je prévois une cinquantaine de chapitres au minimum.

Sinon, concernant le rythme de publication, il sera très lent. Je sais que j'ai plusieurs histoires en cours sur ce fandom (et d'autres, oopsy doopsy) non-finies et en pause depuis un moment, seulement j'ai été pas mal occupée par mes cours (je le suis toujours), et je retrouve seulement un peu plus de temps pour écrire, or, comme j'ai pas mal de trucs à avancer, ça risque d'être long d'ici à ce que je retrouve un rythme fluide. Je sais que ça peut être désagréable, mais je compte sur votre patience !

Merci d'avoir lu, et j'espère que le premier chapitre saura vous plaire ~


	2. Chapitre 1

**[Chapitre 1]**

Il était tard, ce soir-là. Il pleuvait, le tonnerre commençait même à gronder, il apparaissait en zébrures menaçantes par-delà les ruines d'anciens immeubles et les carcasses immondes des bidonvilles à la surface terrestre. Depuis le navire, Allen observait les flots et les cieux, sa capuche lui cachant le visage, accoudé au bastingage. Il espérait que Chaoji ne viendrait pas encore l'emmerder ce soir. Depuis que le jeune oméga avait refusé ses avances, l'alpha se faisait horriblement persistant. Allen avait peur. Peur qu'il le violente. Parce qu'il en était tout à fait capable, il le savait. _De nouveau. _Allen soupira, se mordant l'intérieur de la joue. Le jeune garçon fixa sur son attention sur un point qui venait de se déplacer au loin. Son œil gauche, barré par une hideuse cicatrice, pentagramme étrange surmonté d'une étoile serpentant de son front au milieu de sa joue, réagit au quart de tour. Avant même qu'il ne puisse comprendre, son bras, habituellement insensible, le lançait atrocement.

Ça ne se produisait que dans une seule situation.

Un Akuma.

Comme d'habitude, Allen ferma les yeux, se courba en deux, se retenant de toute ses forces à la barrière de sa main valide. Il sentit les larmes monter mais il ne les laissa pas couler. Ça faisait longtemps qu'il savait les retenir. La vie le lui avait appris, pas le choix. Ce n'était qu'un Akuma isolé, ce n'était rien à côté de ce qu'il ressentait quand il y en avait plusieurs ou tout un essaim.

Quand il avait rejoint le clan, au début, ils l'acceptaient pendant les raids. Mais ça, c'était avant. Avant que les Akumas n'évoluent, et qu'ils tuent directement les humains qu'ils possédaient. Il servait de guide pour les débusquer, mais puisque les Akumas ne s'embarrassaient plus de faire illusion, ce n'était plus nécessaire. Le _don _d'Allen était une inutilité. Quant à son bras, Sheryl, le médecin du clan, l'avait examiné. Ils étaient plus ou moins sûrs qu'il possédait une Innocence là-dedans, mais son bras avait longtemps été à peine valide. Il avait commencé à pouvoir l'utiliser quand les crises de douleurs, si aigües qu'ils devaient le piquer, avaient commencé. Ils ne savaient donc pas quoi faire de lui. Il aurait fallu l'opérer, trifouiller entre les nerfs et les muscles fragilisés, pour seulement espérer trouver l'Innocence et réussir à la sortir.

C'était trop de risque alors qu'elle était en sécurité dans son corps. D'autant que Sheryl avait peur que cela endommage ses nerfs à vie, ou encore ne le tue. Mais ce n'était pas ce qui gênait leur chef, Luberrier. Il n'était qu'un oméga, après tout. Ils le toléraient seulement à cause de son œil gauche quand ça avait pu leur faciliter la tâche. Il n'avait pas les épaules pour être exorciste, pas la force, pas le _statut_. Il était inconvenant pour un être comme lui d'être au contact des Akumas, il était trop fragile. C'est ce qu'on lui avait toujours répété, bien qu'Allen n'ait jamais été de cet avis. Il voulait faire ses preuves. Cependant, il avait déjà dû lutter pour qu'on l'accepte en salle d'entraînement, où, malgré un bras à moitié valide et de fait moins réactif que l'autre, il arrivait tout à fait suivre les combats et faire preuve de souplesse tout en améliorant sa dextérité, alors il était vain d'oser simplement espérer participer aux Purges. Puis, sans Innocence, sans pouvoir utiliser celle qui vivait en lui… C'était impossible de combattre.

Luberrier faisait souvent remarquer que c'était une honte qu'il possède une Innocence, il paraissait affligé qu'ils ne puissent pas la lui ôter. Le blandin savait qu'il brassait de l'air face à Sheryl régulièrement pour le convaincre de tenter l'opération, jusqu'à il y a peu. Il ignorait pourquoi Luberrier avait abandonner l'idée, mais Allen n'allait pas s'en plaindre. Sa position était déjà suffisamment délicate comme ça.

Il était las de cette vie, même si c'était son lot quotidien. Ce n'était même pas le pire.

« Walker ! »

Il se retourna en sursaut. Link venait de le héler, une main retenant sa capuche qui menaçait de s'envoler avec le vent. Comme d'habitude à chaque fois qu'il le voyait, Allen sentait son ventre se serrer, sa gorge se nouer, et il avait envie de vomir. Ce n'était pas pire que quand il voyait Chaoji, mais ce qui s'était passé entre Link et lui… Il avait mal au cœur. Ça faisait déjà deux ans, deux ans qu'il avait peur que ça recommence, deux ans qu'il souffrait de savoir qu'il n'avait aucun soutien. Que celui qui aurait dû le protéger ne l'avait pas fait, ne s'était contenté que de le juger aux apparences.

Allen avait un peu plus de dix-huit ans, et il avait rompu ses fiançailles avec Link à ses seize ans. Normalement, ils auraient dû être mariés. En réalité, c'était Link qui l'avait répudié.

Il avait rejoint le clan à ses dix ans, à la suite d'une sombre histoire dont il n'aimait pas trop se rappeler. En résumé, il avait été acheté. Parce que Luberrier voulait un _reproducteur_. C'était comme ça qu'il baptisait les omégas. Autant les prendre jeunes et les élever dans l'idée qu'ils n'étaient bons à rien afin de les habituer à leur destin. Avec les chaleurs, les omégas pouvaient avoir beaucoup d'enfants, et ils tenaient aussi la réputation d'être _parfaits_ pour soulager les hommes, alphas ou bêtas. En temps de guerre, cela semblait rigoureusement de mise. Link lui avait été assigné comme protecteur, et bien vite, au fur et à mesure qu'il grandissait, Luberrier avait vu en cela une opportunité de mariage, histoire que son subordonné le plus fidèle puisse enfanter d'autres suiveurs. Link avait aussi des pouvoirs étranges que Luberrier aurait aimé voir transmis. Allen aurait préféré ça plutôt que de craindre qu'ils lui passent tous dessus une fois qu'il serait en chaleur, mais...

Les circonstances faisaient que cette union n'avait pas pu se faire.

« Tu devrais rentrer, » dit Link, l'interrompant dans ses pensées. « Tu vas attraper du mal. »

Allen haussa les épaules, évitant de regarder l'autre dans les yeux. Il le suivit pourtant sans un mot. Obéissant, il traversa le pont. Il grinçait lourdement sous leur pas. Une fois entré dans l'habitacle, il fallait descendre l'escalier qui menait à l'intérieur du navire, lequel ressemblait ni plus ni moins à un grand immeuble. Les deux jeunes hommes ne s'adressèrent pas la parole durant la descente, qu'ils firent pourtant côte à côte. Il n'y avait plus aucune communication entre eux, et Allen se disait qu'il n'y en avait jamais vraiment eu, en vérité. C'était assez douloureux.

Comme le reste.

Arrivé au premier pont, Allen récupéra néanmoins le sourire. Il avait à peine baissé sa capuche, ôté son manteau et commencé à l'accrocher sur la vieille barre portative, rouillée et à moitié penchée d'un côté, qu'une voix joyeuse réclama son attention.

« Allennnnn ! »

Il s'agissait de Timothy, un autre oméga que Luberrier avait déniché il y a de cela un an. On le lui avait tout de suite confié, pensant que parce qu'il était un oméga, donc fait pour ça, il saurait s'occuper de l'enfant. C'était faux, Allen ne se considérait pas très doué, il galérait beaucoup, mais il s'efforçait de faire de son mieux et il aimait beaucoup Timothy, parce qu'il était adorable. Dissipé, tête en l'air et un poil provocant, Allen reconnaissait son propre caractère à cet âge chez le petit. Il était aussi diablement attachant.

Allen posa son manteau et se retourna, juste à temps pour que le gamin lui saute dans les bras. L'adolescent grimaça au choc, mais rit malgré lui. Link s'était éloigné, il était parti dans un couloir. Tant mieux. Allen se reconcentra sur l'enfant, à qui il caressa le crâne gentiment de sa main la plus faible, tout en essayant de le pousser à se reculer légèrement en appuyant sur son épaule de la plus forte.

« Tu m'as l'air bien joyeux, toi.

—Ouais ! » Timothy sourit encore plus, ses yeux se plissant de malice. « Tyki m'a appris un nouveau tour avec les épées en bois, c'est trop génial ! »

Allen se mordit la lèvre. Il avait peut-être un petit béguin pour Tyki, mais c'était encore assez bénin. Cela étant, ce qui l'inquiétait, c'était que Luberrier ne paraissait pas décidé à ce que Tim' apprenne à se battre. Il avait peur de sanction. Tyki était gentil, il voulait bien faire, mais l'oméga irait lui en toucher deux mots. Il se rappelait les coups de badines que Link lui filait sur ordre de Luberrier quand il était plus jeune et qu'il s'incrustait lors des séances d'entraînements, avant qu'il n'arrive à faire admettre au vieillard que c'était nécessaire qu'il sache se débrouiller, vu son don.

Allen savait que Link détestait faire ça, ce dernier le lui avait dit et le blandin l'avait senti sincère. Il savait aussi qu'il évitait d'y aller trop fort, il l'avait constaté lui-même, avait aussi constaté ses grimaces écœurées chaque fois que la canne s'abattait sur lui. Luberrier devait faire les mêmes constats, mais il s'en fichait. Cet homme avait des mœurs obtus et douteuses, il considérait qu'être dur avec les omégas leur apprendrait leur place et les rendrait plus obéissant. C'était ce que Link lui avait expliqué, encore une fois, tout en stipulant qu'il n'y croyait pas lui-même. Il n'avait juste pas le choix. Enfin, c'étaient des souvenirs qu'Allen n'affectionnait nullement, et il ne voulait pas que Timothy subisse ça.

L'enfant lui demanda de lui lire une histoire, et Allen accepta. Ils allèrent dans sa chambre, située dans une aile plus bas, et se couchèrent tous les deux dans son lit. Allen choisit un livre au hasard, les borda, et ouvrit son bras gauche à Tim pour qu'il s'y glisse. Il l'enlaça étroitement, tenant le livre de sa main droite, et il commença à lire. C'était un conte de fée tout ce qu'il y a de plus banal, la belle et la bête.

Ils l'avaient déjà lu mais les livres rescapés des Grands Massacres étaient rares. Aussi, ils s'endormirent l'un contre l'autre, laissant tomber le bouquin entre eux.

Allen pouvait se réjouir de ne pas passer sa nuit seul à ressasser les mêmes problèmes et à pleurer, cette fois.

* * *

Le lendemain, Allen était sorti après avoir pris un copieux petit déjeuner en compagnie de Timothy. Timcanpy, son Golem personnel, une créature ailée jaunâtre, s'était perché sur son épaule au réfectoire, se frottant à son visage d'un air de reproche de ne pas l'avoir emmené avec lui dehors la veille. Sa queue, en une sorte de point d'interrogation enroulé sur lui-même à la fin, lui baffait doucement le crâne. Non sans l'avoir engueulé copieusement afin qu'il arrête, sous les rires de Timothy, Allen avait décidé qu'ils iraient se promener tous les deux. Il avait beau être programmé, Allen était certain que Tim avait sa conscience, il avait des attitudes diablement trop… humaine pour qu'il puisse en être autrement.

Il avait laissé Timothy avec Tyki, lui recommandant d'être prudent dans ce qu'il apprenait au garçonnet, et rougissant au moment où ce dernier lui avait recommandé de faire attention dehors. Avec ses cheveux bouclés, son grain de beauté sous l'œil et sa voix chaleureuse, Allen le trouvait très agréable à regarder. C'était à peu près un des seuls alphas qui pouvaient prendre sa défense. Il y en avait d'autres qui n'étaient pas pour l'oppression, il y en avait toujours, forcément, mais… ils suivaient le mouvement, ou Allen ne les connaissait pas. Il y avait énormément d'alpha et de bêta, il était sociable et essayait d'être gentil avec tout le monde, cependant, il voyait des nouveaux visages régulièrement, entre ceux qui revenaient de missions de longue durée, ou ceux qui étaient infiltrés, ou encore… Ceux qui se battaient contre les autres clans, plus prospère.

Pour en revenir à Tyki, il l'avait aidé suite à l'incident avec Chaoji, et Link. Allen lui en serait toujours reconnaissant, sans quoi, il n'en serait pas là aujourd'hui. Toutefois, il savait que ça n'irait pas loin. Tyki préférait les femmes, il le voyait souvent sur la terre ferme en compagnie de jeunes femmes bêtas, et ça se voyait qu'il les appréciait physiquement. Il ne l'avait jamais vu reluquer les omégas, filles ou garçons. Encore que les omégas féminins étaient assez rares. Puis, Tyki était plus comme un grand-frère pour lui.

Ce qui n'empêchait pas de mater, Allen n'allait pas cacher son jeu là-dessus.

Ayant mis une écharpe épaisse par-dessus un vieux manteau beige légèrement trop petit, car ils entraient bientôt dans le 3ème cycle de l'année, Allen avait demandé à 65, l'humanoïde qui gardait la porte, d'abaisser la passerelle pour qu'il puisse rejoindre le sol. D'habitude, un oméga devait avoir l'accord d'un alpha, mais comme Tyki était derrière lui, il hocha la tête en direction du robot, ce qui fit ouvrir la porte pour le blandin. Allen avait remercié son ami, mais le courant d'air qu'il se reçut en pleine tête le fit violemment grimacer. L'alpha aux cheveux bouclés rit, et s'éloigna en levant une main dans les airs en guise de salut.

Allen sortit, regrettant de s'être habillé à la vite. Il avait un pull à moitié déchiré sous son manteau, et son jean (tâché, il faudrait vraiment qu'il fasse une lessive) tombait trop sur ses hanches, il avait donc dû mettre une ceinture qu'il avait horriblement galéré à trouver dans son placard – il disposait de peu d'affaires, mais avait une tendance à tout égarer. Il s'en fichait néanmoins, tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était respirer un peu, et rester loin de son clan.

Il marcha précautionneusement sur la passerelle branlante jusqu'au quai, et soupira de plaisir en zyeutant le ciel gris, parsemé de nuage, qui lui faisait face. Tandis qu'il marchait, Allen se choisissait un but. Se rendrait-il au marché, plus bas dans les rues parsemés de débris ? Les bidonvilles et la pauvreté ambiante étaient moins attrayant que la pureté du dôme céleste qui s'étendait par-dessus sa tête. Allen avait toujours voulu vivre dans les cieux, il avait toujours fantasmé sur ce qu'il y avait en haut. Mais c'était impossible, les avions n'existaient plus, ça aurait été trop dangereux avec les Akumas.

Les Akumas étaient apparus il y a un peu plus de 300 ans. Personne ne savait comment ça avait commencé. Et les Exorcistes étaient apparus environ 50 ans plus tard, si Allen en croyait ce que Tyki lui avait expliqué en lui montrant de maigres revues d'histoire survivantes. Les villes et les pays étaient riches, l'histoire était soigneusement conciliée, le temps était établi, les saisons et la politique étaient choses publiques, non l'affaire de clans disparates qui se tiraient des bâtons dans les roues pour être le plus fort. Oh, il restait des richesses (quelques endroits huppés dans lesquels il n'avait jamais foutu les pieds) mais elles étaient divisées entre les clans, et les clans s'étaient créés suite à l'arrivée des Akumas. Les Grands Massacres avaient décimé une majeure partie de la population, les gens s'étaient regroupés, il y avait eu des conflits, une lutte de pouvoir, des renversements, dû à un clivage de valeur qu'Allen constatait dans des ouvrages qu'il pouvait lire.

Avant, ça parlait évolution, ça parlait avenir, ça parlait futur, ça parlait inclusivité et changement. Pas d'échos de viols collectifs d'omégas qu'Allen voyait parfois dans la revue locale, pas de clans abusifs comme le sien, pas de violences omniprésentes. C'était du moins comme ça qu'Allen se le représentait. Il comprenait aussi, à d'autres ouvrages, que tout n'était pas parfait. Il y avait de la souffrance, de la violence, et une absence de parité dans certains domaines. Ça lui semblait pourtant si… dérisoire… par rapport à la situation actuel. Parce que les temps avaient changé. C'était difficile de se dire qu'avant, on pouvait lutter pour le meilleur, alors que maintenant, on luttait pour survivre.

C'était pour ça qu'Allen devait avoir l'accord d'un alpha pour le nez dehors, c'était flippant de sortir en ayant sa condition d'oméga. Mais Allen ne voulait pas s'arrêter à ça. Luberrier voulait qu'il se trouve un alpha, un autre protecteur que Link. Chaoji s'était porté volontaire, Allen savait que le choix de l'alpha risquait de supplanter le sien, quand bien même il avait dit non. Sa tentative de parlementer s'était mal déroulée. Luberrier avait commencé par être faussement compatissant, puis il l'avait sermonné de ne pas faire d'effort après avoir essayé d'insinuer un doute dans ce qu'il racontait. Comme si Allen mentait sur ce que Chaoji avait fait ou qu'il l'inventait. Surtout que Chaoji n'était pas allé jusqu'au bout, il n'avait pas été marqué, c'était sa parole contre celle de l'autre.

Et que valait la parole d'un oméga, d'un reproducteur ?

Pas grand-chose.

Il était furax, en conséquence.

Sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, les pas d'Allen l'avaient mené un peu plus loin dans les rues. Les gens qui vivaient ici étaient ceux qui n'avaient pas de clans. Parce qu'ils étaient trop pauvres ou pas assez résistant pour être utiles. Il n'y avait que 4 clans. Le sien, dirigé par l'alpha Luberrier, à la tête du deuxième l'alpha Adam Campbell – surnommé pour on ne savait quelle raison le Comte Millénaire, le troisième appartenant à l'alpha Kanda Yû, dont Allen avait entendu parler pour ses célèbres orgies apparemment très festives – l'oméga trouvait ça réellement flippant, et enfin, le dernier mené par un vieil homme dont Allen ne se rappelait que vaguement le nom, car un peu long et étranger. Zuu Mei Chang ? Quelque chose du genre ? Allen ne savait pas.

Le clan de Kanda Yû était le plus proche rival du sien, car établi non loin d'eux sur ce qui était encore occupable sur le globe terrestre. C'était sans doute car c'était leur rival, mais il lui avait été dépeint comme terrible, une sorte de Conan le Barbare (oui, il connaissait la référence, il était tombé sur une BD), en plus trash, et paraissait peu recommandable. C'était contre son clan que se battaient beaucoup des siens. Allen savait que Luberrier vendrait son âme pour le voir mort et pendre sa tête au bout d'un pic.

Qui était le plus barbare, après, ça, Allen ne connaissait pas l'autre…

En marchant dans l'air guilleret, au milieu de maisons de fortunes délabrés et des déchets qui jonchaient le sol, Allen vit une femme et ses deux garçonnets sortir d'un habitacle qui semblait terriblement insalubre. Il sentit à leurs odeurs que c'étaient deux omégas, la femme était une bêta. Il eut la brève pensée que s'il n'avait pas été vendu au clan de Luberrier, lui aussi vivrait dans les débris.

Il était reconnaissant d'être logé, d'être nourri… mais il se demandait parfois si ce n'aurait pas été mieux d'être là, dehors. Il avait de l'empathie pour la souffrance des terrestres, pour l'insécurité constante sous laquelle ils vivaient, mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de haïr son clan. Malgré lui. Il aurait voulu s'élever. Être accepté. Par pour être au-dessus, mais pour être… reconnu ? Oui, reconnu, en tant qu'individu, accepté, respecté. C'était dur. Le respect se gagne, certes. Mais des fois, même en trimant, Allen avait le sentiment qu'il y avait des gens à qui ça ne suffisait jamais.

Le jeune oméga était donc très amer. Il était rongé par la colère. Et en même temps, il se morigénait d'être insatisfait. Allen ne savait pas quoi faire.

Et il avait peur.

Qu'allait-il se passer si on le forçait à accepter Chaoji ? Ou un autre ? Il aurait bien voulu Tyki, mais il savait que ça ne s'y prêtait pas, et il ne voulait pas le réclamer pour lui imposer un fardeau. Oh, il avait déjà pensé qu'il y en avait d'autres que Tyki à être tolérant. Mais on ne savait jamais. S'il piochait mal ? S'il tombait sur un individu qui avait l'air gentil et qui jouait double-jeu ? Allen ne savait pas quoi faire. Il ne voulait pas être violé. Il préférait mourir. Rien qu'à y penser, il _voulait_ mourir. Il était pieds et poings liés. C'était comme être sur la potence, la corde suspendue à son cou, proche d'être poussé dans le vide. C'était inévitable. La volonté ne comptait plus.

Soupirant, Allen se calma – enfin, il voulut se calmer. Il voulait garder la tête froide. Il n'était plus un enfant, il savait que le monde était injuste, on le lui avait bien montré. Se faire du mouron ne changerait rien.

Sur son épaule, Timcanpy bougea, jusqu'à se frotter contre sa joue affectueusement. Allen eut un bref sourire. Il était réconforté… partiellement… à moitié. Rien ne lui enlèverait cette peur et ce chagrin, mais il pouvait au moins s'en distraire, rien qu'un peu.

Au bout de quelques minutes, ayant tourné dans une errance certaine dans les rues étrangement colorées de bâtisses détruites et délavées, les bidonvilles bariolés, la crasse au sol et la caresse du vent, il finit par se dire qu'il était pouvait aller au marché, ce serait plus sympa. Il s'était enfoncé assez loin, plus que d'habitude – pas encore assez pour se perdre, et il n'avait pas envie d'aller dans les coins risqués, là où il risquerait d'être le prochain oméga affiché comme ayant été publiquement persécuté…. Il en subissait déjà assez chez lui.

_Non,_ se corrigea-t-il mentalement, _j'ai aucun chez moi._

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à faire demi-tour, une silhouette marcha dans sa direction, allant justement dans le sens inverse du sien. Allen marcha tranquillement, ne pouvant s'empêcher de dévisager l'inconnu. Quand il le pouvait, il aimait bien sourire aux gens. Histoire d'apporter un peu de bienveillance, puis d'en recevoir en retour. Ça pouvait ressembler à une manière ridicule d'avoir de l'attention, mais ce n'était pas de sa faute, il en manquait parfois. Alors qu'il se préparait à vérifier vite fait que la personne ne soit pas menaçante – sourire aux tordus et leur donner des mauvaises idées, moyen, il se retrouva presque sur le cul.

L'individu était un homme emmitouflé d'un manteau noir qui ressemblait presque à une cape, si on oubliait les boutons qui ornaient le tronc de l'habit. Il avait de longs cheveux bruns, un visage asiatique assez fin avec une belle mâchoire, un long nez droit et des pommettes discrètes, une bouche délicatement dessinée, légèrement rieuse, et des traits harmonieux. En clair, il était _très _beau. Sa pomme d'Adam était visible sur son cou dégagé qui diffusait allégrement son odeur : un alpha. Allen déglutit, se sentant malgré lui propulsé dans sa position de petit oméga tout juste mal fringué et bon dieu, il regretta de ne pas s'être mieux apprêté. Ce n'était qu'un inconnu, mais avoir l'air d'un souillon devant quelqu'un aussi… élégant, c'était plutôt humiliant.

Alors qu'il détaillait son corps et réalisait qu'il était diablement musclé, l'homme finit par arriver à sa hauteur, Allen ayant continué de marcher tranquillement en dépit de ses yeux _peut-être_ un brin occupés.

Allen n'osa pas sourire. Il portait une mèche suffisamment longue à gauche de son visage pour cacher sa malédiction, mais il complexait un peu sur son physique, d'une part car la marque se voyait quand il ôtait ses cheveux, d'autre part car il savait que s'il plaisait, c'était à cause de son odeur et parce qu'il était un oméga, pas pour _lui_. Il ne prenait pas au sérieux ses chances de séduire. Alors il se contenta de tourner la tête idiotement comme pour le regarder de côté, se doutant que l'autre l'ignorerait.

Cependant, l'individu tourna lui aussi la tête. Allen se sentit rougir des pieds à la tête quand un sourire un poil goguenard, mais un peu charmeur, lui fut adressé. Il manqua de grimacer sous une sensation tournoyante dans le bas-ventre, un poil électrique, un poil désagréable, et il se hâta de se détourner.

Il était _cramoisi_. La honte. Il remonta la rue en pressant le pas, se morigénant à grands coup de l'injonction de ne pas se retourner pour ne pas avoir l'air plus idiot que ça ne devait actuellement être le cas. Il ne reverrait jamais cet homme, c'était sûr, il y avait tellement d'alphas et de gens qu'il croisait rarement les mêmes passants, hormis les habitants des quartiers qu'il arpentait. Toutefois, sur le coup, ça avait été tellement intense qu'Allen n'arrivait pas à s'en remettre. Il avait pourtant passé l'âge de s'émouvoir comme un adolescent de quinze ans un peu cucul ! Autant dire que son égo en prenait un coup.

Finalement, décidant que s'inquiéter démesurément d'avoir l'idiot était justement ce qui le rendait idiot, il se retourna. La silhouette de l'homme avait disparue. Tant pis, il avait été beau. Il ne le reverrait pas.

Il était temps de rentrer, maintenant. En se concentrant sur tout ce qui l'entourait, il réalisa qu'il avait flâné trop longtemps, au moins une demi-heure déjà et il ne pourrait pas s'absenter toute la matinée. Tant pis pour le marché.

Rebroussant chemin, il jeta un dernier coup d'œil vers le ciel.

Ça avait l'air vachement beau, là-haut.

___À suivre...___

* * *

**À votre avis, qui est donc le joli monsieur qu'à croisé Allen ? ~ *Suspense***

**Mise à part, voilà pour cette introduction, j'espère que ça vous a plu ! **

**On se retrouve bientôt (hopefully) pour le chapitre 2 ! En vérité, j'ai déjà écrit 4 chapitres. Mais étant donné que je veux m'assurer une avance assez confortable, je vais faire comme si je n'en avais qu'un et je ne posterai la suite que quand j'aurai fini le cinquième.  
**

**Reviews ? N'hésitez surtout pas, ça fait toujours plaisir ?**

**Merci d'avoir lu !**


	3. Chapitre 2

**Hello !**

**Voici la suite, je vous remercie pour vos retours/vos follows, j'espère que ça vous plaira autant que pour le premier chapitre. **

**Je voulais à tout prix poster le 31, avant de me consacrer à ma soirée du nouvel an. Donc joyeux Noël en retard et bonne année 2020 les gens ! **

**Trigger Warning pour ce chapitre, référence à un attouchement non-consenti, du "slut shaming" et des pensées dépressives. Joyeux cocktail, navrée, on reste dans le sombre.**

**Je vous laisse à la lecture ~**

* * *

Après cette ténébreuse rencontre, Allen avait été sincèrement agacé de retrouver la sale tronche de Luberrier. Dans la cantine, la répartition des tables était conçue pour mettre en avant les hauts membres du clan, qui festoyaient sur une estrade, les surplombant, juste en face d'eux. Allen entrapercevait que le vieil homme au carré de moustache le fixait méchamment, comme d'habitude. Il soupira, écoutant d'une oreille distraite Toma, un bêta relativement sympathique, lui raconter des blagues. Quand Luberrier le toisait avec autant d'insistance, ça signifiait une convocation. Il s'attendait déjà à se faire sermonner pour avoir passé trop de temps en ville par Link. Se voir rabâcher qu'avec son Innocence en lui, il devait être protégé, et qu'un oméga ne pouvait pas sortir comme bon lui semblait.

La seule chose qu'il appréhendait, c'était d'être puni. Il pouvait encore faire l'objet de coups de badines si Luberrier jugeait qu'il se comportait mal, si ce n'était plus à cause des entraînements. Encore une fois, il était dur avec lui. Parce qu'il était un oméga, et, ce qui faisait que la correction tombait facilement mal, surtout parce que malgré les punitions, Allen restait droit dans sa tête et savait très bien ce qu'il valait, il demeurait aussi conscient de l'injustice dont il était victime, mais l'homme voulait qu'il accepte cette violence comme étant normale, justifiée, méritée.

S'il y a une chose dont Allen était sûr, c'est que jamais, ô grand jamais, il ne considérerait normal et mérité d'être battu pour un regard trop appuyé ou l'expression d'un point de vue personnel. _Jamais._

Mais il détestait quand Link le faisait, ce qui arrivait le plus souvent car. Parce que ça faisait encore plus mal. Parce qu'il se rappelait le mal-être et la douleur de savoir qu'il n'était pas soutenu. Peut-être que Link aussi en souffrait plus, peut-être que ça le réjouissait… Il avait encore ces grimaces, cette expression crispée, cependant, le blandin ressentait une indifférence supplémentaire dû au fait qu'il savait que Link lui en voulait.

Deux ans auparavant, à ses seize ans, Allen s'était inquiété de ses chaleurs qui pouvaient arriver à tout moment. Il en avait parlé à Link, à qui il était encore promis, et sachant qu'il était en âge, il avait timidement demandé à l'alpha s'ils pouvaient coucher ensemble. Il se rappelait s'être totalement offert, en oméga totalement inexpérimenté des plaisirs de la chair, et lui avoir déclaré qu'il ne voulait pas perdre sa virginité sans l'avoir décidé de lui-même. Le sang bourdonnant à ses oreilles rougies, les joues cramoisies et les yeux baissés, Allen avait été prêt à le faire sur le champ. Il avait surtout espéré que Link recueillerait positivement sa confession et qu'il saurait le réconforter.

Au contraire, l'alpha s'était totalement fermé, arguant qu'il était trop jeune et qu'il ne devait pas parler de ça à la légère. Vexé, et car il était encore à l'aise avec lui à ce moment, l'oméga avait argué qu'il ne plaisantait pas, qu'il voulait vraiment le faire, n'avait pas osé dire qu'il avait peur mais il se doutait que le plus vieux s'en rendait compte. Link n'avait pas cédé. À la question « que ferons-nous quand mes chaleurs seront là ? » il avait répondu qu'il serait en âge à ce moment, mais pas avant. Allen s'était énervé, par anxiété refoulée et irritation de peiner à communiquer, et lui avait demandé pourquoi il n'avait jamais essayé de l'embrasser, de le toucher, pourquoi ils n'avaient jamais fait un simple échange d'odeur ou ne serait-ce qu'un fichu câlin. Il avait eu l'impression d'être rejeté, en fait.

Link avait été incroyablement froid et ils s'étaient disputés.

Allen avait couru en pleurs jusqu'à sa chambre, mais Chaoji l'avait intercepté. Allen ne l'aimait pas beaucoup, concrètement. Seulement, il était un adolescent de seize ans qui venait de subir un choc émotionnel et, sensiblement peiné, il avait besoin de quelqu'un à qui parler.

Il n'avait pas su mettre de mots devant un autre sur ce qui relevait de l'intime entre lui et Link, juste articuler sans cesse « Link a dit qu'il voulait pas de moi, il veut pas de moi » ce à quoi Chaoji avait répondu en le prenant contre son torse « moi, je veux de toi. » et il l'avait embrassé sur la joue.

Si, au début, Allen avait apprécié de sentir l'odeur d'un alpha, le poids des bras d'une étreinte, cette phrase l'avait laissé pantois. Et il n'avait pas été capable de se dégager. C'était la première fois qu'il sentait un alpha si près, et chez les omégas, leurs odeurs avaient des effets anesthésiants, ça les rendait docile et calmes. Ce pourquoi les échanges d'odeurs et les étreintes prolongées étaient faites entre membre de la même famille, couples et amis proches. Chaoji n'était rien de tout ça. Ce qu'ils faisaient était inconvenant, et ça avait frappé Allen. Jusqu'à le choqué profondément.

Confus, il avait réussi à poser une main sur le torse du plus vieux.

« A-Attends, je…

—Tu as envie que je m'occupe de toi, Allen ? »

Les premières secondes, la voix de l'alpha l'avait ébranlé. Il était assuré, suave, il lui demandait une réponse, il exigeait quelque chose de lui, et son jeune instinct d'oméga ne savait pas quelle réponse apporter. Il n'avait jamais été docile comme ça, pourtant. Il n'en serait pas là sinon. Alors, se mordant la lèvre, Allen avait lutté.

« N-non, lâche…

—Ne mens pas. Ne lutte pas contre tes pulsions, _Oméga_. »

Ce salaud était conscient de l'effet qu'il lui faisait, cette motricité réduite. Allen fut fâché, et il était trop perturbé, trop fatigué avec la colère, pour arriver à se débattre franchement. Surtout, il était perdu. Comme sidéré. Alors Chaoji avait continué. Ses mains s'étaient posées sur ses hanches, Allen ayant frissonné, perdu, découvrant des sensations étranges pour lui et perturbé de ce qui était en train de se produire. La main s'était posée sur la ligne entre son pantalon, son t-shirt trop petit qui camouflait mal la peau ferme et douce de son ventre blanc. Il n'avait pas réussi à réagir, et en quelques mouvements, la main de Chaoji s'était glissée dans son pantalon.

C'était déjà trop tard quand Allen avait sursauté devant l'attouchement, il s'était débattu, il s'était senti furieux et ça l'avait réveillé de l'emprise des phéromones, il avait crié « Non ! Arrête ! » et ne s'était plus laissé faire, mais le plus grand, et aussi plus âgé de quatre ans, donc en clair position de force, n'en avait eu que faire. Il l'acculait déjà, sa main ayant empoigné son pénis auquel il appliquait de bruts va-et-vient, son corps maintenant le sien contre le mur. Au début, ça n'avait fait que lui faire mal, Allen stressait, se débattant vainement, pleurant, ne comprenant pas ce qui lui arrivait et pourquoi l'alpha se permettait de le caresser ainsi, d'une manière aussi intime en plein couloir. Ça avait été la goutte de trop, son cerveau avait déconnecté, il n'avait plus réussi à se défendre, et il avait percuté qu'il était coincé.

Son corps s'était ramolli contre celui de Chaoji, il avait seulement pu subir, se sentant mourir à chaque seconde.

Un sentiment inadéquat et humiliant, une forme de plaisir, l'avait saisi, avant qu'il n'ait pu réaliser ce qu'il se passait, il avait joui contre le plus grand et gémissait de honte. L'alpha s'en était aperçu, ses mains glissants jusqu'à ses fesses.

« Je savais que tu aimerais ça… »

Allen avait soudain retrouvé la force de se débattre, hurlant confusément que c'était faux, que son corps avait réagi, Chaoji le bloquant en s'appliquant à lui susurrer qu'il se mentait à lui-même, qu'il avait eu du _plaisir_ dans ce qui s'était produit, qu'il ne pouvait pas partir comme ça. Allen n'avait pas su quoi faire et quoi penser tant il ne comprenait pas ses propres réactions, il n'avait pu que trembler et craindre l'inévitable. Heureusement, ou pas vraiment, une voix avait interrompu la scène, s'écriant son nom.

Celle de Link.

Pour le jeune oméga, ça avait été une hécatombe.

Il n'en avait pas fallu plus à l'alpha pour comprendre ce qui s'était passé. La main souillée de Chaoji, son pantalon descendu sur ses cuisses et la tâche humide sur son caleçon. Allen avait honte, il avait mal et il était humilié. Tremblant, il s'était effondré.

Il n'avait jamais su ce que Chaoji avait dit à Link après son évanouissement. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'il s'était retrouvé propre, dans son lit, Link le veillant sur une chaise.

Allen s'était passé la langue sur les lèvres, tremblant, et il avait éclaté en sanglots. Pour la première fois, il avait tendu les bras en direction de Link, réclamant ouvertement le soutien et la protection de l'alpha.

Link avait accepté, mais son emprise n'avait eu rien de réconfortant. Il n'avait mis aucune force dans l'étreinte, l'enserrant avec des bras mous et incertain. Allen s'était reculé, voulant faire part à l'autre de son désarroi, mais Link avait ouvert la bouche, avant de la refermer. Allen s'était dit qu'il voulait lui parler, lui proposer une solution pour dénoncer Chaoji, parce qui s'était produit, Allen savait que c'était un viol, il ne l'avait pas voulu, il n'était pas consentant, Chaoji avait simplement profité de lui.

« Walker, Chaoji a… il a perdu le contrôle avec tes phéromones, ce que tu as fait était vraiment irresponsable.

—Quoi… ? »

Allen ne s'était presque pas reconnu dans cette exclamation effarée. Il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

« Il a dépassé les bornes, mais toi, aller te réfugier dans les bras du premier alpha venu… Tu sais que les omégas sont rares et que les alphas n'apprennent pas tous à canaliser leurs pulsions, ce que tu as fait, ça ne se fait pas. Il ne faut pas s'étonner de…

—Tu es en train de dire que c'est de ma faute s'il m'a touché ? »

Link baissa la tête. À sa voix étranglée, il paraissait avoir conscience du fait qu'il le blessait, et ne pas en être ravi. Pourtant, son discours n'avait pas changé.

« Il a fait ce qu'il a fait. » Sa voix était morne, il n'y avait aucune empathie, et ça avait profondément blessé Allen. « Mais tu as joui, il me l'a dit et je l'ai vu quand je t'ai lavé, c'est donc que tu en as retiré du plaisir. Essaie de voir ça comme une expérience, toi qui voulais essayer le sexe, et oublie-le. Grand dieu, au moins tu es toujours vierge. »

Pour le blandin, ça avait été la goutte d'eau.

D'un état vulnérable de tristesse, il s'était senti envahi par une fureur incontrôlable. Il se rappelait avoir crié, avoir tempêté, et s'être énervé, jusqu'à déclarer à Link que s'il était parti se réfugier dans les bras d'un autre alpha, c'était parce qu'il l'avait blessé et parce qu'il avait besoin de soutien, qu'il n'y avait eu personne d'autre, il lui avait reproché de ne pas être foutu de considérer ses émotions – devenant clairement vulgaire, il lui avait hurlé qu'il lui faisait porter la responsabilité de son agression, que c'était dégueulasse et il l'avait insulté. Link avait aussi levé la voix, et, ce qu'Allen avait toujours cru impensable s'était produit.

Le plus âgé l'avait frappé, un soufflet violent, avant de quitter sa chambre en lui lançant un regard froid.

« Tu finiras seul, si tu n'apprends pas à être docile. J'ai été trop clément avec toi, Walker. Tu as oublié ta place. »

Effondré, se sentant rabaissé et perdu, Allen avait passé la journée à pleurer. Il avait cru mourir tant il avait eu mal.

Toutefois, il pouvait en attester aujourd'hui, il n'était pas mort. Il avait souffert, ça avait été horriblement douloureux, mais il n'était pas mort. Quelque fois, il aurait préféré que ce soit le cas.

Link et lui avaient bien évidemment rompu, le maudit ne le supportait plus et l'alpha blond le jugeait avec dégoût. Il paraissait lui en vouloir de son attitude, lui en vouloir de ne pas avoir accepté ses sermons, encore maintenant, c'était ça, le symptôme de la grande tension entre eux. Allen détestait Link, parfois. Il haïssait sa façon de penser, ses raisonnements obscurs et son absence de considération. Cependant, la relation qu'ils avaient avant lui manquait un peu, bien qu'il n'y ait jamais eu de sincérité, Link s'occupait de lui, il le surveillait, et Allen se sentait moins seul.

C'était juste une présence qu'il n'avait plus à ses côtés, et ça avait beau le peiner un peu plus chaque jour, il avait bien dû y faire face – il avait toujours dû faire face. C'était lassant, mais il tenait le coup.

Sur ces pensées mornes, Allen termina de manger, il avait picoré – ce qui n'était pas son genre, et se sentait complètement vide. Le regard de Luberrier le suivait toujours, et il avait remarqué que Link lui jetait des coups d'œil alarmé.

Cela acheva de lui faire penser quelque chose se tramait, toutefois, il était trop fatigué et comptait faire une sieste cette après-midi.

Il sourit mollement au blague du bêta à côté de lui, et le salua, quittant enfin la salle.

Il sentait sur sa silhouette les regards d'alphas et de bêtas qui le suivaient, mais se forçait comme toujours à s'en ficher.

Voilà ce qu'était la vie de l'un des seuls omégas du clan de Luberrier.

* * *

Allen marchait dans le couloir jusqu'à sa chambre, se réjouissant d'aller s'étendre pour récupérer. Il s'était trop laissé aller dans la déprime pour continuer sa journée comme si de rien était, il espérait que le sommeil changerait son humeur. Au détour du croisement, il tomba sur Tyki. Ce dernier lui sourit, et rougissant, Allen lui rendit évidemment son sourire.

Tyki était mystérieux, pas toujours très loquace mais gentil, Allen pouvait l'attester.

Lorsque Link l'avait rejeté, il s'était isolé et avait remis en doute ses propres pensées. Était-ce de sa faute ? Tyki, qui s'occupait de son entraînement habituellement, s'était enquis de son état en réalisant qu'il ne venait plus. Comme il s'agissait d'un alpha, Allen avait eu peur de lui, il avait eu peur qu'il ne lui fasse la même chose que Chaoji, pourtant, le bouclé l'avait mis en confiance et il s'était livré.

Il n'oublierait jamais la façon dont Tyki l'avait rassuré, s'étant montré à son écoute et particulièrement sensible à sa souffrance. C'était, en partie, ce qui avait aidé le blandin à se sentir un peu mieux. Il avait au moins gardé la foi en lui-même, ce qui était nécessaire.

« Tu t'es bien amusé, en ville ? »

Le basané avait une cigarette, denrée rare, qu'il mâchouillait aux coins de ses lèvres. Il remit une mèche derrière son oreille, Allen plongeant ses yeux dans les siens, s'attardant sur son grain de beauté sous son œil droit, bien au fait qu'il était magnifique.

« Oui, » bredouilla-t-il, « merci beaucoup de m'avoir couvert. Est-ce que tu sais si… Luberrier a remarqué mon absence ? Je l'ai vu me lancer des regards, et je suis un peu stressé d'être réprimandé. »

Il préférait être honnête, d'autant plus qu'il faisait confiance à Tyki pour comprendre son malaise. Le plus vieux marqua un temps d'arrêt.

« J'ai rien entendu, mais c'est possible avec ce vieux connard, on sait jamais. »

Bien qu'étant membre du clan, il ne portait pas Luberrier dans son cœur, et il ne s'en cachait nullement. Allen opina, brièvement soulagé, mais à moitié – seul Link aurait pu le renseigner, et si Luberrier l'envoyait lui parler, ce ne serait pas gratuit. Il se mordit la lèvre.

« Gamin, » parla soudain Tyki, coupant court à ses élucubrations, « si t'as des emmerdes, hésite pas à demander mon soutien. Pour quoique ce soit. »

Touché, Allen baissa les yeux.

« Merci beaucoup Tyki, c'est très gentil. »

L'autre eut un sourire entendu.

« Penses-y, j'parle pas dans le vide.

—D'accord. »

Un petit sourire gêné, un autre sourire plus assuré. Cette fois, leurs chemins se séparèrent sur un hochement de tête entendu.

Allen regagna sa chambre, le cœur à peine plus léger.

* * *

Emmitouflé entre ses draps, Timcanpy lové contre sa poitrine, Allen fut réveillé en sursaut. L'on cognait à sa porte. Il appréhenda, imaginant Link avec une canne dans la main lui ordonner de s'allonger à plat ventre sur son lit pour une correction, mais ce ne fut rien d'autre que Timothy. Le garçonnet lui sauta dessus, s'emparant de Timcanpy qu'il adorait lui aussi, et commença à le tanner pour qu'il vienne s'entraîner avec lui au lieu de flemmarder au lit.

Le blandin sourit, trouvant l'enfant adorable. Il rit gentiment en lui ébouriffant les cheveux. Et il décida qu'en effet, ça serait une bonne idée de s'entraîner. Il pourrait en profiter pour mater Tyki en toute liberté. Puis, surtout, les entraînements lui permettaient de faire étalage de sa force, et ça, pour Allen, c'était quelque chose de particulièrement agréable. Il en avait besoin, de montrer qu'il n'était pas seulement cet oméga faible que les autres imaginaient en lui. D'un naturel souple, Allen avait aussi profité des conseils de Tyki pour se muscler et acquérir de l'endurance. Il lui arrivait fréquemment de faire des tours de terrain dans la salle d'entraînement, lorsqu'il était suffisamment tard pour que peu de monde, à part Tyki qui le coachait, ne soit présent. De cette façon, il s'exerçait à loisir, et personne ne l'importunait. Personne ne lui disait qu'un oméga n'avait pas à se battre. Personne ne tentait de lui enseigner sa foutue place.

Parce qu'il était justement dans son élément.

Tyki avait toujours dit qu'il était un bon combattant. Il manquait de pratique, pour cause de son interdiction de participer aux Raids, mais il était bon.

« Il est quelle heure, Timmy ? » lui demanda-t-il affectueusement.

Le jeune garçon bouda.

« M'appelle pas comme ça ! Et j'sais pas, c'est la fin d'après-midi, il est p'tête dix-sept heures. C'pas l'heure de dormir, lève-toi, Allen, arrête de faire le flemmard !

—Laisse-moi deux secondes pour me sortir du lit, ok ? »

Immédiatement, un rictus taquin fendit la bouche de Timothy.

« Un, deux… »

Et il lui tira la langue, en même temps qu'il agrippa son bras. Allen rit malgré son léger agacement. Avec le sursaut qu'il s'était tapé, il n'était pas très frais et il aurait souhaité quelques minutes pour se réveiller.

« T'es vraiment chiant, tu le sais ? »

Timothy eut une moue qu'Allen trouva littéralement adorable. Il le lâcha en minaudant, le blandin se redressant, laissant sa chemise ouverte sur torse et s'approchant de son armoire pour trouver un pantalon assez souple pour lui permettre de se mouvoir pendant l'entraînement. Il attrapa aussi un t-shirt ample et les enfila, Timothy jouant avec Timcanpy derrière lui en l'attendant. Les deux omégas étaient comme des frères et n'avaient aucune pudeur, ni malséance, l'un avec l'autre. Ils étaient très proches et Allen l'aimait énormément.

Il prit le temps de passer aux toilettes pour se mettre un peu d'eau sur le visage et mieux se réveiller, Timothy ne râlant qu'à peine, pour une fois. Allen devait avouer qu'il se sentait rafraîchi. Il gardait en lui le souvenir positif de cet homme qu'il avait entraperçu, de sa sortie qui l'avait fait voir autre chose que l'intérieur de ce foutu bateau et le pont bien trop grand qui lui permettait de surplomber la ville, en ne renforçant qu'encore plus son sentiment de solitude. Non, Allen se sentait _mieux_. Il décidait d'enfouir le reste en lui, de s'accrocher à ces sentiments de bien-être, et surtout, de se battre.

Ils arrivèrent à la salle d'entraînement, Tim surexcité et Allen commençant à ressentir un sentiment similaire.

Tyki lui sourit quand ils arrivèrent, lui lançant directement une épée en bois.

« Quelques passes pour t'échauffer, gamin ?

—Je préférerai courir un peu avant, si ça ne t'ennuie pas, » répondit Allen en tendant néanmoins l'épée à Tim, « mais je pense qu'il aimerait me montrer ce que tu lui as appris l'autre fois d'abord.

—Oh oui ! »

Le garçonnet venait de s'exclamer, prenant la fausse épée.

« Tyki, en garde, je vais te botter les fesses !

—Tu parles, qu'est-ce que je tremble ! »

En les regardant se chamailler gentiment, Allen se sentit réjoui. Cette salle d'entraînement, qui suintait tellement les phéromones d'alphas et bêtas mélangés que la senteur était assez neutre, lui apportait toujours un sentiment de réconfort. Ça manquait d'odeur d'omégas pour qu'il s'y sente totalement à l'aise, mais ce n'était pas à deux qu'ils contrebalanceraient toute une faction. Toutefois, Tyki avait une bonne odeur. Forte, comme tous les alphas, cependant, il y avait quelque chose de rassurant. Le blandin aimait bien quand ses phéromones étaient présentes dans la salle.

Pendant qu'il s'imprégnait des effluves présentes, les deux autres s'étaient mis en garde. Allen observa Timothy, devant Tyki qui tenait lui aussi la position de préattaque. L'enfant lui lança un sourire, cherchant ainsi à obtenir ses encouragements. Amusé, Allen le lui rendit.

Enfin, ils attaquèrent. Tyki brandit son épée, et Timothy contra – il était évident que Tyki y allait doucement, de manière à il lui apprendre les mouvements de base, comme ça avait pu être le cas avec lui quand il était plus jeune. Leurs épées se bloquèrent en s'entrechoquant. Timothy repoussa Tyki en tournant sur lui-même, forçant ainsi sa lame à dévier. Il put donc reprendre le contrôle de la sienne et donner un coup en direction de la main de Tyki pour le faire lâcher prise.

L'adulte lâcha son arme, et Timothy le visait de la pointe de bois, pas peu fier du résultat.

Le bouclé ricana.

« Tu t'en sors très bien. Tu lâches peut-être l'emprise un peu trop tôt.

—T'avais dit que tu te laisserais pas faire ! »

Vexé, le garçonnet aux cheveux bleus venait de comprendre que Tyki l'avait laissé gagner.

« Je ne peux pas y aller comme un bourrin avec toi, gamin, réfléchis un peu. Quand tu sauras doser ta force on pourra corser les entraînements.

—D'accord, mais apprends-moi alors, tout de suite ! »

À renfort de grand geste, Tim insistait. Nonchalamment, Tyki donna un coup de tête en direction d'Allen.

« Tu peux aussi nous regarder et apprendre en observant, Allen sait y faire, tu pourras en prendre de la graine. »

Le blandin rougit furieusement.

« Oh, non, je ne suis pas si doué que ça… »

Malgré l'immense fierté qu'il retirait de ses capacités, il était toujours gêné quand un autre les pointait.

« J'admets qu'on m'a aussi déjà vanté tes mérites, Allen Walker. »

Une voix grave et sèche fit sursauter Allen. Luberrier se tenait derrière lui, flanqué de Link, comme toujours. Ils venaient de faire irruption dans la salle, et tout de suite, tout les bêtas et alphas qui s'entraînaient s'immobilisèrent. Ils adoptèrent une posture droite, de respect, face à l'arrivée de leur chef et de son assistant. Immédiatement, Allen baissa la tête, attrapant Timothy par la manche pour l'inciter à en faire de même. En tant qu'omégas, ils n'avaient pas le droit d'avoir une posture décontractée, ni de regarder les plus hauts gradés. C'était simplement comme ça que ça fonctionnait.

Malgré son regard bas, Allen réussit à apercevoir un geste de la main attenté par l'alpha en chef.

« Relève la tête, Oméga. »

Allen obéit, et Timothy se redressa à peine, croisant son regard en serrant les dents. L'enfant n'était pas encore tout à fait conscient des écarts de classe, il les subissait mais ne les comprenait pas, et il n'appréciait pas du tout les moments où son statut le mettait en position d'infériorité, de fait, il peinait à rester docile. Ça finirait par lui jouer des tours, surtout s'il ne respectait pas les règles devant Luberrier. Anxieux de ce qui pourrait arriver, Allen secoua à peine la tête. Timothy parut comprendre, aussi, il s'occupa seulement de séparer le Golem, qui les avait bien entendu suivis pendant l'entraînement, et s'était réfugié contre son corps.

Ainsi, le blandin tourna son regard vers le quinquagénaire, attendant qu'il parle.

« Oui, monsieur ? »

Luberrier le fixa, et Allen croisa le regard de Link. Le jeune alpha était neutre, il soutint néanmoins son regard, esquissant une micro-expression qu'Allen ne comprit pas.

« Tyki, » fit Luberrier en ignorant totalement l'oméga, « je veux que tu fasses une démonstration des savoir faire de Walker. Walker, échauffe-toi. »

Le blandin savait qu'il n'avait pas le choix. Il marqua un temps d'arrêt, ne comprenant pas pourquoi Luberrier tenait à tout prix à ce qu'il s'entraîne, mais il savait que s'il posait une question, il risquait d'être puni à tout moment.

« Oui, monsieur. »

Il commença par quelques étirements, tandis que Luberrier ordonnait aux alphas et bêtas de s'écarter afin de lui laisser de l'espace. Tyki restait au centre de la salle, l'observant, le reprenant de temps en temps sur sa position. Malgré lui, Allen sentait qu'il rougissait. Être observé par tous et être ainsi exposé n'était pas du tout son habitude. Quant à Tyki, il fronçait parfois les sourcils, signe que lui aussi n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il se passait mais qu'il était bien obligé de s'adapter. Quand l'oméga exerça une fente, son corps se penchant en avant, Allen vit qu'un groupe d'alpha se souriait en lui jetant des coups d'œil lubrique. Ça le fit presque frissonner, ce n'était pas du tout agréable et il sentait le stress qui montait en lui.

Heureusement, ses étirements se terminèrent bientôt, et Tyki lui ordonna de faire trois tours de terrain.

Allen obéit. La salle d'entraînement était très grande, et bien sûr, trois tours, ça représentait déjà un effort – Allen était toutefois capable d'en faire cinq à la moitié de sa vitesse maximale. Il était très endurant et n'avait aucun problème à gérer la course, autant en sprint qu'en durée.

Il se dépêcha un peu, voyant que Luberrier s'impatientait, et il fallait le dire, très peu à l'aise d'être reluqué comme ça. Quand il se battrait contre Tyki, ça ne serait pas la même chose, il serait plongé dans un combat, alors que là… Il pouvait certes se focaliser sur sa performance personnelle, mais c'était assez dur dans ces conditions.

Il entendait, chaque fois qu'il passait, que ça parlait de lui. Et pas en termes qui lui plaisaient. On le détaillait complètement : son visage, sa démarche, la courbure de son corps, son cul – il avait entendu un bêta le complimenter, en termes pourtant peu flatteur, un alpha reprenant le flambeau. C'était juste humiliant, et entre gêne et colère, Allen se mit à accélérer la course pour le dernier tour.

Il rejoignit Tyki au centre de la salle, coulant un regard blasé sur l'assistance.

Le bouclé lui tendit une épée, et lui sourit.

« Fais de ton mieux, gamin.

—Comme toujours. »

Allen était déterminé.

Luberrier voulait sans doute le tester, c'était bizarre, il était apeuré des conséquences, mais soit. Il comptait lui en mettre plein la vue. Il savait que Tyki était très fort, plus que lui, pourtant, ça lui était déjà arrivé de le désarmer pendant leurs affrontements, et pas par chance. Rien de dramatique, l'alpha aurait pu aisément lui échapper et reprendre son arme en situation de combat réelle, mais quand même, il considérait ça comme un exploit. Ça voulait aussi dire autre chose : Tyki était doux avec Timothy parce qu'il était un enfant, pas à cause de son second-genre. De fait, comme Allen était objectivement doué, il ne le ménageait pas, et l'oméga aimait ça.

La position de garde. Le poids des regards sur eux. Sur lui. Allen respira, lentement. Il clôt ses paupières, inspira lentement, et les rouvrit. Il fit le premier geste, et chargea. Tyki esquiva, et le contra de pair. Allen ne se laissa pas faire. Sautant, il jeta un coup frontal, voulant que l'autre n'ait aucune chance d'esquiver. Tyki, l'ayant vu venir, lui balança un coup au ventre. Allen tomba en arrière lourdement. Des « oh » retentirent de la salle, autant de désapprobation pour l'acte de Tyki – pour beaucoup, c'était inconvenant de ne pas y aller doucement avec un oméga – que d'inquiétude pour lui. C'était une fausse arme, bien sûr, mais ça pouvait tout de même faire mal.

Allen se redressa tout de suite.

Il fondit sur Tyki, joutant dans sa direction. La bataille dura un moment, ils se contrèrent habilement, Allen esquivant les attaques du maître d'arme – diablement doué – en effectuant des roulades parfois improbables, récoltant des sifflements de la foule. Link les reprenait, visiblement mécontent d'un tel manque de bienséance, mais Luberrier laissait faire. Allen voyait son regard arrêté sur lui, comme s'il cherchait à analyser son potentiel. Il ne pouvait pas dire que ce n'était pas inquiétant. A force de regarder, Allen trébucha encore.

Jurant entre ses dents, il roula sur le côté quand Tyki l'attaqua d'un coup latéral par le dessus. Il se dépêcha de se relever, et attendit qu'il se remette face à lui pour attaquer. Par principe, Allen détestait frapper de dos.

Il n'était toutefois pas trop magnanime. Il réattaqua promptement, visant Tyki d'un grand coup à l'horizontal. Celui-ci le bloqua, et, conformément au tour que Tim' avait tenu à lui montrer, leurs lames restèrent coincées. Avec leurs forces, ils luttèrent, et si les alphas sifflèrent, ce fut cette fois d'admiration de voir qu'Allen réussit à contrer la force de Tyki.

Même Luberrier se montra très attentif.

En sentant la transpiration lui courir dans le dos et sur le front, Allen donna un coup d'épaule, reprenant sa respiration sur un gémissement rauque. Il s'était libéré, mais au lieu de chercher à désarmer Tyki, il se contenta d'attraper farouchement son poignet qui tenait l'arme, et pointer sa lame en direction de son coup. Ils auraient été en combat réel, il l'aurait tué.

Cela fixait résolument la fin du combat.

Des applaudissements retentirent, et Allen se sentit cette fois envahit par une sensation de plaisir. Naïvement, il espéra avoir gagner un peu de respect de la part de la foule.

Il voyait bien que certains bêtas et alphas étaient admiratifs, tandis que d'autres chuchotaient entre eux – Allen appréhendait les commentaires à la noix du type « Tyki a été indulgent, c'est pas possible que ça se finisse comme ça », mais il se décidait de s'en moquer. Ce qui comptait, était visiblement ce que Luberrier avait pensé du spectacle. S'il décidait de parler, puisqu'il était plutôt avare en compliments.

L'homme embrasa la foule du regard, lui y compris, et parla de sa voix ferme :

« Très bien. J'ai vu ce que j'avais à voir. Howard, allons-y. »

C'était un jour sans, apparemment.

En lui coulant un dernier regard, l'alpha ordonna néanmoins :

« Cesse donc les combats pour aujourd'hui, Walker. Un accident serait regrettable. »

Fronçant les sourcils, et se doutant fortement que Luberrier s'inquiète de son état, Allen ne put s'empêcher de répliquer :

« Je sais encaisser le choc, monsieur, et je viens à peine de m'échauffer.

—Fort bien, » répondit Link à sa place, sur un ton peut-être assez doux, « mais tu restes un oméga, Walker. Nous te voulons en forme. »

Allen baissa la tête, sentant un vent de colère prendre place en lui. Il ne put qu'articuler un « bien » malgré la colère qui le faisait fulminer.

Les alphas partirent, et les chuchotements s'intensifièrent.

« Putain, ce qu'il est mignon, et fort, » entendit-il d'un côté. « Il est maudit, sa cicatrice gâche tout, c'est vraiment dommage… Et ce bras… —Ouais, mais il est majeur, donc baisable. Ça fait longtemps que je me suis pas fait un oméga, il vaudrait sûrement mieux que ces putes qu'on trouve en ville. —Tu parles, il était fiancé à Link, ils te tueraient si tu le touchais. —Ils ont rompu. —Peut-être que le gamin refusait d'écarter les cuisses avec l'autre, qui sait, je lui plairai peut-être mieux… »

Et ce fut une explosion de rire gras qui rendirent Allen malade.

Tyki s'éclaircit la gorge :

« Mettez-vous au boulot, les gars ! Je veux voir tout le monde avec un partenaire en train de s'échauffer d'ici cinq minutes ! »

Puis, alors que les foules se dispersaient, pour lui :

« Tu t'es très bien battu, gamin. Ils n'ont rien dit mais je suis sûr qu'ils ont été impressionnés.

—Entre ceux qui ne parlent de moi que pour mon statut… »

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'en faire la remarque, ça le laissait tellement fumasse, cette mentalité ambiante.

« Ignore les abrutis. Tu sais que tu vaux mieux que ça. »

Se disant, Tyki le gratifia d'une petite tape sur la joue.

Allen sentit qu'il prenait des couleurs.

« Merci, Tyki. Bon, je vais y aller…

—Attends ! » C'était Timothy qui venait de parler. « Demain, je veux aller en ville avec Allen, tu pourras nous couvrir, Tyki ? S'il te plaît ! »

Le blandin écarquilla les yeux, un peu fâché.

« Tu ne m'as même pas demandé mon avis ! T'exagère, Timothy !

—Depuis quand t'as pas envie de sortir, toi ?

—Tim, tu sais bien que je suis déjà sorti hier, si ça se voit, je vais avoir des ennuis !

—Mais Alleeeen, s'il te plaîiiittt ! »

L'enfant et l'adolescent s'affrontèrent du regard, n'ayant l'un comme l'autre aucune envie de se laisser faire, tandis que Tyki éclata de rire.

« Vous êtes adorables. Parlez-en entre vous, et si vous voulez sortir, je suis d'accord. »

Allen eut un sourire doux.

« Merci, Tyki, c'est très gentil. » Il secoua la tête en s'adressant Timothy : « Viens-là, toi, on a deux mots à se dire. »

Le garçonnet rigola un « j'ai pas peur de toi, même si t'es plus fort que moi ! » avant de sautiller en montrant les poings autour de lui. Il en profita pour le féliciter pour son combat. Allen rit, lui caressant le crâne. Ils partirent gaiement, le blandin se doutant qu'il s'engageait dans de lourdes négociations s'il voulait faire flancher Timothy.

* * *

Alors qu'ils avançaient sous le ciel grisâtre et le jour venteux, Allen se faisait la réflexion qu'il avait perdu. La veille, Timothy l'avait tanné pendant des heures pour qu'il accepte de sortir avec lui en ville. Le maudit n'avait pas eu le cœur de refuser au garçonnet sa sortie. Puis, il fallait admettre qu'il en avait envie également, l'enfant l'avait bel et bien percé à jour, s'il avait pu, Allen aurait passé tout son temps dehors. Il fallait dire qu'en tant qu'oméga, à part observer les alphas s'entraîner, le faire quand cela était permis et accepté pour lui, lire des livres qu'il avait déjà relu maintes fois ou les rares nouveaux ouvrages qui étaient récupérés dans la petite bibliothèque du bateau, il n'y avait pas grand-chose à faire. Quand les autres partaient en raid, ce qui arrivait au minimum tous les deux jours, le coin se vidait un peu et ils pouvaient déambuler plus tranquillement. Prendre l'air de cette vie pour le moins vide était un besoin que les deux omégas partageaient.

De fait, ils se retrouvèrent à flâner tous les deux.

Allen s'était un peu mieux apprêté que l'autre fois, il avait fait attention à avoir un pantalon propre, à sa taille, avec une ceinture, une chemise qu'il avait bien rentré dans son pantalon, ainsi que son manteau certes petit mais joli. Il n'avait plus l'air d'un souillon, et Timothy, qui avait un peu le même genre de vêtement que lui, ne jurait pas non plus. Comme ça, si jamais ils croisaient le bel alpha – Allen se sentait stupide, mais il l'avait trouvé tellement beau qu'il voulait le revoir, il aurait moins honte.

En prenant garde à tenir l'enfant par la main, question de prudence, Allen et lui avançaient paisiblement. À quelques rues de là, les habitants des bas quartiers avaient coutumes de faire un marché. Il y avait quelques fruits et légumes, qui, avec un peu de chance, pouvaient ne pas être trop gâtés. Paradoxalement, le marché était assez connu et même des terrestres des milieux assez aisés – ça existait, si c'était rare – pouvaient s'y promener. Il y avait tout type de monde, une étrange mixité peu de coutume, et Allen aimait bien détailler les gens qui se promenaient.

Timothy et lui ne mirent que peu de temps à regagner ce qui avait dû, fut un temps, être une grande place, maintenant jonchée par les ruines et les détritus. De la terre séchée et de la poussière jonchaient l'endroit, en marchant, Allen donna un coup de pied à une conserve qui manqua de le faire trébucher. Timothy observait lui aussi, fasciné par la foule haute en couleur. Les gens étaient couverts, comme lui, car il faisait plutôt froid, mais la plupart portaient des bouts de tissus en guises de vêtements, peu avaient le luxe d'avoir de vrais habits.

Des immeubles à moitié penchés encadraient la place, certains étaient complètements détruits, d'autres gardaient des partis habitables, et les rares immeubles encore en place appartenaient aux riches. Devant les stands de nourriture, ça grouillait et ça négociait. Il y avait même des stands de bijoux, de création qui s'avéraient de plus ou moins bonne qualité, mais c'était toujours agréable à regarder. Quelques fois, il y avait des livres, aussi. Des revues, avec un papier au toucher étrange qu'Allen adorait tripoter quand il était enfant. Il se souvenait, le jour où Mana lui avait passé quelques numéros de Comics et des magazines sur le sujet qu'il avait trouvé en fouillant un immeuble, il avait été tellement heureux !

Sur un poteau électrique se trouvait l'affiche d'un cirque, peinte à la main, elle représentait un clown et une troupe de danseurs riant à pleines dents. Contrairement à ce que existait avant selon les livres d'histoires, ils étaient sans animaux, juste des artistes itinérants qui faisaient des tours ou dupaient des clients au Poker. Ça aussi, ça lui rappelait des souvenirs.

Une boule monta dans sa gorge.

Ce temps était révolu.

« Allen, regarde, c'est super joli ! »

Timothy pointait un stand où des portraits étaient réalisés, et effectivement, l'homme, un vieillard moustachu à l'air sympathique, dessinait rudement bien. Un écriteau montrait : Un portrait : 4 cents. S'il vous plaît, un portrait : 3 cents. Bonjour, un portait s'il vous plaît : 2 cents. Ça le fit sourire. Pas sûr que tout le monde sache lire, mais ceux qui le pouvaient étaient au moins avertis, la politesse était de mise.

Ils passèrent devant l'étalage et s'approchèrent des immeubles bancales. Allen n'aimait pas trop passer à côté, et Timothy non plus, il s'accrochait toujours à son bras, comme s'ils avaient peur qu'ils tombent à tout moment. Le toit pointait tout de même dangereusement dans la direction des passants, si une attaque d'Akumas avait lieu, il y avait de sérieux risque. Il était encore tôt, c'était le milieu d'après-midi, mais après dix-huit heures, là où la plupart des attaques se produisaient, les gens se ruaient dans leurs domiciles ou les lieux qu'ils occupaient plus ou moins légitimement.

Pour le moment, tout le monde profitait du marché dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Bien entendu, Allen et Tim ne venaient pas là pour acheter. Ils se baladaient, simplement.

Au détour d'un énième stand, et entre divers bruits de conversations animées, Allen se stoppa dans sa marche, Timothy s'accrochant à son bras. Timcanpy, le Golem, s'était posé sur son crâne. Il s'était pétrifié. Son bras-gauche. Au lieu d'être inerte, la partie de sa main où se trouvait la Croix le lançait terriblement. Il gémit entre ses dents, Timothy commençant à s'inquiéter, tandis que le Golem se mit à virevolter autour d'eux – d'habitude, Allen détestait qu'il fasse ça, il avait trop peur que quelqu'un le lui vole Timcanpy. Cette fois, Timcanpy refusait de rester caché. Il semblait alerter la foule sur la position précaire de son maître, en une tentative de grainer du secours.

« Allen, qu'est-ce que t'as ? »

Le garçonnet s'exclama, rudement perdu. Le blandin secoua la tête.

« C'est juste une crampe, ça va passer. »

A peine déclara-t-il cela sur un grand sourire que celui mourut dans sa gorge. Il lâcha précipitamment la main de Timothy, plaquant sa main libre sur son poignet gauche, et étouffa un cri endolori en se mordant la lèvre à sang. Timothy s'en aperçut et regardait maintenant autour de lui, proche d'imiter le Golem, ne sachant absolument pas quoi faire.

Allen dut se retenir de pleurer. Encore une foutue attaque de l'Innocence en lui. Il ne comprenait pas. Son œil ne l'avait pas lancé, il n'y avait pas d'Akumas, mais son bras… Oh bordel, ce qu'il souffrait.

Il resta ainsi, de longues minutes, avant de sentir une main étonnamment ferme et virile se poser sur son épaule.

Allen n'eut pas la force de se relever et de faire face. Pas tout de suite.

Jusqu'à ce que la voix parle.

« Je peux vous aider ? Ça a pas l'air d'aller. »

_Tu déconnes, connard._

Allen était en colère car humilié. Il se tenait le bras, redressant lentement la tête, piteux et pitoyable, s'apercevant que Timothy le regardant avec des yeux effarés de terreur. Putain, une crise, en plein devant la foule ! Il allait se préparer à rabrouer l'inconnu, quand son visage rencontra celui de l'homme si beau de l'autre fois. Et son cœur loupa un battement. Il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

Cet alpha… non, un _alpha_, qui le vouvoyait ? Allen fut tellement surpris qu'il eut immédiatement le rouge aux joues.

« J-Je… Euh…

—Si vous vous sentez mal, il y a un centre de soin pas loin, vous savez, » coupa l'homme.

Allen secoua la tête. Il se força à reprendre contenance. Un Akuma devait être pas loin… Son œil n'avait rien aperçu, mais son bras l'avait senti le premier. C'était bien étrange. La douleur commençait à cesser. Il eut la force de se reprendre, espérant que ça ne reviendrait pas. Autant dire qu'il n'était pas naïf au point de se dire que ce n'était rien.

« Ça va, merci. »

Le blandin baissa les yeux, se sentant quelque peu paumé. Recroiser cet individu dans ces circonstances et imaginer qu'il lui adresse la parole… Bon sang, c'était trop beau pour être vrai. Toutefois, il hésitait à profiter de l'instant. Il se prépara tirer doucement Timothy pour qu'ils bifurquent – il ne voulait pas traîner en ville s'il risquait d'y avoir une attaque, et il pensait que faire confiance à son instinct était le mieux – et amorça un signe de tête en direction de l'autre, pensant que le destin avait été bien clément de lui octroyer cela, mais l'homme lui adressa un sourire en coin :

« Excusez-moi, j'vous dérange peut-être, mais j'vous ai vu, l'autre fois, on s'est croisés. Vous habitez dans le quartier Nord ? »

Il avait une voix chaleureuse, humble, mais ferme. Il était assuré, ça se voyait, ses mots ne sonnaient pas du tout maladroits. Il laissait à Allen la possibilité de refuser l'interaction, ce dernier le sentait. Malgré la situation, Allen n'en avait aucune envie. Étrangement, alors qu'il avait des choses à faire, il avait envie de discuter avec cet homme. Ce n'était pas si étrange, toutefois. Il réfléchit à toute allure.

C'était encore assez calme, et son œil ne réagissait pas. Il pouvait bien prendre deux minutes.

Il était un peu indécis et incertain, concrètement, ne comprenant pas ce que l'alpha pouvait bien lui trouver pour lui parler, conscient des risques que son bras ne lui ait pas fait mal pour rien, mais il ne voulait pas refuser ça.

« Non, je m'y baladais simplement. Et vous ? »

C'était une discussion tout à fait bateau et dans son cas, Allen n'avait aucune assurance quant à comment la tenir et la rendre intéressante. Il craignait vite de faire mauvaise impression et que l'alpha ne parte aussi sec en croyant avoir déniché le premier empoté venu.

« Je dois traverser ce quartier pour me rendre où je travaille. » Allen ressentit la pulsion de poser des questions, mais il eut peur d'être intrusif et se tut. Aussi, l'alpha désigna bien vite l'enfant : « C'est votre frère ? Il est mignon.

—Oh, non, pas vraiment c'est un enfant dont je m'occupe… pour mon travail. »

Il n'allait pas en dire plus. Luberrier avait bien dit que s'il sortait, il ne devait jamais se présenter en tant que membre d'un clan. Évidemment, le petit garçon le savait lui aussi. Timothy gonfla les joues, protestant immédiatement :

« J'suis pas un enfant, Allen ! Je suis grand ! »

L'oméga rougit un peu et caressa la tête de Timothy.

« Oui, tu es un grand bonhomme. »

Pendant ce temps-là, l'alpha avait suivi leur échange avec une petite moue attendri.

« Vous avez un très joli prénom. »

Allen hoqueta. De nouveau, son visage s'enflamma.

« C'est très gentil, merci. »

Il allait envie d'ajouter quelque chose, ouvrant la bouche comme un idiot et regardant l'autre dans l'attente de voir s'il parlait, se rendant compte qu'il aurait été logique de demander celui de l'alpha, mais Timothy éclata de rire en pointant son visage du doigt :

« T'es tout rouge, Allen !

—Mais tais-toi, à la fin ! »

Autant dire que le commentaire de l'enfant ne réussissait qu'à faire augmenter son embarras.

« Je vais devoir y aller, » dit l'homme sans cesser de sourire de ce rictus étrange si séduisant, « passez une bonne journée. Pensez à aller au centre pour vot' bras. »

Allen sourit.

« Bonne journée à vous aussi. »

Il eut le réflexe ô combien idiot de remettre une mèche derrière son oreille. Celle du côté gauche, dévoilant ainsi sa cicatrice. L'alpha écarquilla les yeux et le fixa intensément, fronçant les sourcils :

« Vous êtes… »

Immédiatement, Allen porta la main à son visage. Il comprit et jura intérieurement, ignorant la blessure dans son cœur de se voir encore jugé pour cette foutue malédiction et tira enfin Timothy par le bras.

« Je dois y aller, je suis déjà en retard. C'était agréable de discuter avec vous, monsieur.

—Attendez ! »

L'homme cherchait visiblement à le retenir, mais une explosion retentit venant d'une rue mitoyenne.

Les Akumas.

Allen sentit son sang ne faire qu'un tour. Et merde, lui qui s'emportait à discuter comme le dernier des crétins qu'il était, alors qu'il avait tout à fait eu conscience des risques, c'était tellement pathétique… Il s'injuria copieusement mais savait qu'il n'avait pas le temps pour ça. Cette fois, il ne le perdrait pas. Il fallait qu'il protège le gamin.

Il eut à peine le temps d'apercevoir que l'inconnu fuyait aussi, allant toutefois en direction de l'explosion. Il s'inquiéta pour lui, s'apercevant tardivement qu'un fourreau battait ses flancs. Il était armé ?

Merde… s'il arrivait quelque chose à cet homme…

Il ne se posa pas plus de question, malheureusement, on ne pouvait pas sauver tout le monde. Ça lui pesait, mais il n'y pouvait rien.

« Donne-moi la main, Tim et prends Timcanpy contre toi ! »

Ni une ni deux, l'enfant s'exécuta.

Ils coururent, zigzaguant entre les passants effrayés qui faisaient de même. De peur que Tim et ne soient séparés, Allen s'agrippait rudement à son bras. Il était trop grand pour qu'il puisse le porter, mais ça aurait été plus pratique dans cette situation. Il jura entre ses dents et ils accélèrent.

Ça se bousculait, ça cognait et ça courrait de tous les côtés. Timothy gueula une ou deux fois que des gens le poussaient, Allen restant sur le qui-vive. Avec la cohue, s'ils tombaient au sol, ils risquaient d'être piétinés. Il tira Tim' dans une petite rue, connaissant un raccourci pour revenir au bateau du clan de là.

« Viens, dépêche-toi ! »

Néanmoins, traverser à contre sens de la cohue de la foule était quelque peu risqué. Allen réussit à faire passer l'enfant devant, et fut lourdement pousser par un groupe, s'écrasant la tête la première.

Quand il se releva, il fit face à face à une paire de bottes noires et montantes, ainsi qu'un manteau beige qu'il crut reconnaître. Ses yeux exercèrent une ascension pour tomber directement dans ceux de Link.

Il blêmit instantanément.

_Et merde…_

Les deux omégas n'étaient pas censés sortir plusieurs fois dans la semaine, et il appréhendait des sanctions. Un des alphas de l'escouade déployée retenait déjà durement Timothy par le bras. Allen voulut parler, mais le blond lui coula un regard dédaigneux :

« Madarao, ramène-les au bateau. Quant aux autres, en route. »

L'alpha obéit. Il laissa à Allen le temps de se redresser, et il leur fit signe de le suivre. Ils marchèrent en silence, tandis que les autres fondaient courageusement la foule pour aller combattre les Akumas. Allen avait complètement oublié qu'un Raid était prévu aujourd'hui. Putain, il allait tellement se faire engueuler, il le savait.

Timothy lui jeta un regard désolé.

« Allen, je te demande pardon, » des larmes apparurent sous ses yeux, « tu avais dit que c'était risqué mais…

—C'est pas de ta faute, Timmy. On pouvait pas savoir.

—Oui, mais c'est de ma faute si tu seras puni. »

Allen secoua la tête.

« Bien sûr que non. Ne culpabilise pas. »

Il le reprit par la main.

« Avec un peu de chance, ils passeront l'éponge. »

L'enfant hocha la tête, avant de pointer son genou.

« Oh, tu saignes ! Tu t'es fait mal ? »

S'arrêtant de marcher, Allen réalisa qu'en effet, il avait le pantalon troué et qu'un petit de sang s'écoulait sur sa jambe. La blessure commença à peine à le piquer. Madarao se retourna imperceptiblement, les fixant sans rien dire. Allen le regarda tout en répondant à Timothy.

« C'est rien. »

Ce n'était, effectivement, rien en comparaison de ce que Luberrier risquait de lui faire s'il avait vent de son excursion non-autorisée.

Il espérait juste qu'ils ne toucheraient pas à Timothy.

* * *

Madarao les avait fait assoir dans un des bureaux, sous la calle. Il leur avait dit d'attendre les supérieurs. Apparemment, leur absence avait été remarquée par Link, et il lui avait ordonné de les amener ici s'il les trouvait. L'alpha le lui avait expliqué tout en leur lançant un regard presque désolé, pensant, comme lui, que ça ne devait pas être gratuit. Allen n'avait techniquement pas d'avis sur cet homme, il ne lui semblait ni sympathique ni antipathique. Visiblement, il respectait le protocole et faisait son boulot. Il était sorti de la pièce, les laissant à l'intérieur, après les avoir fait assoir derrière une table où deux chaises se faisaient face. Alors ils avaient attendu.

À côté de lui, pleurant, Timothy s'était encore confondu en excuse, tandis qu'Allen essayait de le calmer pour mieux se calmer lui-même. Oui, cette fois, ça n'allait pas se passer facilement, il le sentait. Son instinct lui criait que cette salle trop petite, aux murs gris oppressant, allait signer un tournant, et qu'il ne serait pas sans conséquence.

Ça avait été diablement long avant que la porte ne s'ouvre.

Link apparut, suivi de Luberrier, Allen et Timothy se renfonçant tous deux sur leurs chaises. Ok, s'ils étaient là tous les deux, ça risquait de barder. Allen les dévisagea malgré lui, Link ayant un signe de tête envers Timothy.

« Hearst, sors. On s'occupera de ton cas plus tard.

—Ce n'est pas de sa faute s'il est sorti ! » s'écria Allen, se redressant. « J'ai proposé cette sortie. »

Timothy baissa la tête, s'accrochant mollement à la main d'Allen.

« Non, je…

—Tim. »

Le blandin le fixa sévèrement.

« La question n'est pas là, Walker, » intervint Luberrier, « Hearst, dehors.

—O-Oui monsieur, » bégaya l'enfant.

Il partit, Allen se rasseyant immédiatement.

C'était visiblement après lui qu'ils en avaient, pour pas changer.

Il se doutait qu'ils allaient le corriger, non sans lui rappeler qu'un oméga n'avait pas à se trouver dehors sans autorisation.

Luberrier s'assit face à lui, déposant une mallette qu'il ouvrit lentement, Allen le regardant faire, éberlué. Link, de son côté, ferma la porte avant de le rejoindre. Il était crispé, comme contrarié. Et l'oméga comprenait confusément ce qui se passait.

« Il est inutile de te préciser que cette vadrouille improvisée sera punie en temps et en heure, » tonna le vieil alpha.

Allen baissa la tête. Il s'en doutait.

« Néanmoins, j'ai bien observé ton entraînement aujourd'hui. Tu es un oméga et tu ne peux pas utiliser ton Innocence, mais tu es fort au combat, j'ai bien vu que Tyki ne plaisantait pas avec toi. »

Imperceptiblement, Allen leva la tête.

« Ça fait longtemps que je discute avec Link de ton cas, » poursuivit l'homme, triant ses documents, qu'Allen ne pouvait pas lire, ne voyant que les dos de feuilles imprimées – un luxe, « et que je pensais mettre un certain programme en place. Tu n'es plus fiancé à Link et tu n'as visiblement pas le désir de choisir un autre compagnon, or, il faut bien que ton statut nous soit utile. »

Sans comprendre, le maudit se sentit mal à l'aise.

De quoi parlait-il… ?

« Vois-tu, les alphas aiment les omégas. Les bêtas en raffolent, mais tout alpha tomberait sous le charme d'un oméga d'âge tendre, même maudit. Ton odeur est encore pure, et les séducteurs aiment ça. Leur égo se sent flatté d'être le premier, tu vois ce que je veux dire ? »

Un frisson parcourut l'échine d'Allen. Cette conversation partait sur un terrain qu'il n'aimait pas. Il ne comprenait pas. Il ne voulait pas comprendre, du moins.

« Tu connais le nom du chef de notre clan rival, mais tu n'as sans doute jamais vu son visage, non ? » dit-il en affichant une photographie devant lui.

Allen hoqueta.

Que… ?

« Je vais te donner une mission de la plus haute importance, Oméga. Une mission que je ne peux donner à aucun autre, et qui va te donner l'occasion de faire tes preuves. Cet alpha a coutumes de courir les omégas, il ne ratera pas une occasion de t'avoir. Au contraire, tes particularités risquent de l'intéresser. Invente-toi une histoire, mens, fais ce que tu veux, mais ne lui dis rien sur ta véritable identité. Je veux que tu le séduises, à tous les prix, et, une fois que tu auras endormi sa méfiance, tue-le. »

Le maudit crut qu'il allait défaillir.

L'homme sur la photographie, ce visage juvénile qui lui était exposé, était le bel inconnu rencontré en ville. Ainsi était donc son nom : Kanda Yû.

_À suivre..._

* * *

**Et voilà donc ces deux premiers chapitres, plutôt introductifs ! Je pense qu'ils posent bien le contexte.**

**Allen morfle, et ce n'est malheureusement pas fini... (Promis, je n'ai rien contre ce pauvre garçon, pas de ma faute si mon scénario le place en désavantage)**

**Le prochain chapitre devrait arriver bientôt ! (Un bientôt relatif, mais réel) **

**Reviews ? N'hésitez surtout pas, ça encourage toujours et ça fait très plaisir ! **

**Merci d'avoir lu !**


	4. Chapitre 3

**Heyloo ! **

**Un chapitre plutôt long, comme le précédent. On dépasse les 10k ! J'espère qu'il va vous plaire. **

**La rencontre entre Allen et Kanda se rapproche doucement, et je me suis permise d'intégrer à l'histoire des personnages de BSD pour le fun, pour les connaisseurs. **

**Par contre, TW : scène de châtiment corporelle punitive dans le premier passage. **

**Le rating M se justifie aussi par une scène smut, cette fois consentie.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**[Chapitre 3]**

Plaquant fermement ses mains derrière sa tête, le goût salé de larmes en bouche, Allen ne put se retenir d'hoqueter de douleur quand la canne rencontra ses fesses une autre fois. Ça faisait mal. Ça faisait vraiment trop mal. Il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps Link le frappait comme ça, mais il souffrait. À côté de lui, Timothy recevait la même punition. C'était comme quelque chose qui mourrait en lui chaque fois que l'enfant à ses côtés pleurait et que les coups le frappaient. Il s'en voulait même de souffrir car ça ne devait être rien à côté de ce que Tim ressentait. Jusqu'à présent, Allen avait toujours réussi à lui éviter les coups, il s'était même jeté aux genoux de Link en le suppliant de le punir à la place de l'autre, faisant fi de toute fierté, mais d'après lui, Luberrier était intraitable et voulait qu'ils subissent la punition tous les deux. Ainsi, l'alpha avait été intransigeant : les ordres étaient les ordres. Selon lui, Luberrier avait été si furieux qu'il avait voulu les faire battre en public au départ, et bien qu'ayant réussi à l'en dissuader, il ne pouvait pas prendre trop de liberté.

En encaissant un nouveau coup, Allen se dit que les marques mettraient plus de temps à partir que la dernière fois.

Il avala une nouvelle fois sa salive dans sa gorge nouée et entendit un soupir, le genre de soupir frustré, teinté d'irritation que le blond produisait toujours à chaque fois qu'il arrêtait. Enfin, le son de la canne se posant sur le bureau retentit à ses oreilles. Link parla sévèrement :

« Décroisez les bras et remontez vos pantalons. »

Tremblant, Allen obéit. Il grimaça, toujours en larmes, en se penchant et lorsque le tissu frotta contre ses fesses blessées. Timothy faisait la même chose que lui, et Allen n'osait pas le regarder dans les yeux.

Tout ça, c'était à cause de lui.

Comme s'il le savait, l'homme de main de Luberrier en rajouta une couche :

« À ton âge, faire ce genre de bêtises… Walker, tu aurais pu éviter ça. Tu aurais pu vous éviter ça, à tous les deux.

—Je te déteste, Link. »

Le blandin s'était retourné, les larmes aux yeux. Il foudroyait l'alpha du regard.

« Je te déteste vraiment. »

Une ombre passa sur le visage du plus vieux.

« Je comprends. » Allen eut un mouvement de recul malgré ses larmes, ne s'attendant pas à ça. « Mais je n'ai pas le choix. Si je suis trop laxiste avec le petit, il finira comme toi et tu risques d'aggraver ton cas… Tu es dans une position périlleuse, Walker. J'espère que tu le sais. »

Allen ressentit un regain de haine…. Ah bon, il était en mauvaise posture ? Sans déconner ? Il faillit rire jaune.

Luberrier voulait faire de lui une pute. Allen l'avait très bien compris. Il n'y avait pas besoin d'y aller par quatre chemins. Il voulait monnayer son corps contre la vie du chef de clan adverse, en lui demandant de se mettre en danger. Un espion et un oméga des bas quartiers, voilà ce qu'il voulait qu'il devienne. Il aurait des entraînements avec Tyki pour le former à l'art de l'assassinat, certes. Il affinerait ses techniques de combats, certes. Mais ça lui semblait cuit d'avance. Contre un chef entraîné au combat, habitué des Raids, que pouvait-il faire ? Oh, il n'avait pas reçu de date limite – en théorie il pouvait s'améliorer à loisir – ni d'ultimatum quant aux moyens de séductions, il n'était pas obligé d'aller jusqu'au bout, mais le speech sur l'attrait que Kanda Yû avait pour les omégas et sur le gonflement de l'égo d'un alpha aux côtés d'un oméga inexpérimenté… Il avait compris les sous-entendus, ça ne laissait que peu place aux doutes.

Entre son angoisse, Allen se demandait comment c'était possible que ce chef de clan se promène dans les rues alors que beaucoup voulaient sa tête, encore plus pourquoi il l'avait accosté lui, pourquoi il lui avait semblé digne d'intérêt, alors qu'il n'était rien de plus qu'un oméga qui faisait mauvais genre avec ses fringues trop petites et usées.

Timothy se rapprocha de lui pour lui prendre la main, il pleurait toujours, de grosses larmes qui rendaient son visage rougi. Comme lui, il expérimentait l'humiliation, la tristesse et la trahison de se sentir abandonné, relégué de côté à cause de son statut. Tout à fait ce que l'oméga aurait aimé que le plus jeune ne vive pas.

Il ne répondit pas, se contentant de serrer les dents. Link soupira encore – cette foutue teinte d'irritation, de frustration, qu'Allen détestait.

« Rien de ce qui se passe me fait plaisir. Mais tu sais comment c'est ici. Que tu le croies ou non, je fais ça pour ton bien. Pour votre bien à tous les deux. »

Il engloba Timothy du regard.

« Vraiment, Link ? » demanda Allen avec une voix froide. « Tu te soucis vraiment de mon bien ? Alors pourquoi tu ne me soutiens jamais ? Je dois te rappeler ce qu'il s'est passé avec Chaoji ? »

Tremblant, le maudit n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de l'attaquer sur ça. Il avait l'impression que la colère bouillonnait en lui depuis des lustres et qu'enfin, _enfin_, elle sortait. Il serrait la main de Tim dans la sienne tandis qu'il mitraillait l'alpha de ses iris furieuses. Link eut un mouvement de recul, pour la première fois, il semblait se sentir désavantagé.

« On ne va pas revenir là-dessus. J'ai essayé de t'aider.

—En disant que c'était de ma faute ? Que c'est moi qui aurais dû faire attention ? »

Son ton était monté et sa voix s'était étranglée dans sa gorge malgré lui.

« Walker, ça suffit. »

S'arrêtant, Allen se mordit la lèvre. Timothy était là, il ne pouvait pas aller plus loin. Link aussi zyeutait l'enfant avec appréhension.

L'alpha s'approcha de la porte, reprit cette foutue canne et secoua la tête.

« Je suis désolé que ça se soit passé comme ça. »

_Pas tant que moi,_ pensa Allen en baissant les yeux, les larmes lui brûlant la rétine.

La porte claqua.

« Allen, je suis désolé, c'est de ma faute tout ça, c'est de ma faute.

—Non, Timmy, non, ce n'est pas de notre faute, à aucun de nous deux. »

Allen se força à dire ça, repoussant sa culpabilité. S'il n'avait pas perdu son temps à parler à ce chef de clan – à ce putain de type qu'il devait tuer – ils seraient rentrés à temps, et n'auraient pas été punis. Le cœur gros, il se passa la langue sur les lèvres :

« On a rien fait de mal, on a juste voulu s'amuser. Si on est punis, c'est injuste, c'est parce qu'on est des omégas et qu'ils veulent nous brider. Mais on doit pas baisser les bras et se battre ensemble. » Allen déglutit. « Timmy, je suis désolé de ne pas t'avoir protégé, tellement désolé… »

Et il éclata en sanglots.

Les deux omégas pleurèrent longtemps l'un contre l'autre, jusqu'à ce que Timothy s'endorme dans les bras d'Allen. L'oméga le souleva pour le mettre au lit et se coucha à côté de lui. C'était vraiment une sale journée.

* * *

Un gémissement de plaisir retentit dans la chambre d'un des rares hôtel de ville, où deux silhouettes s'enlaçaient entre des draps coûteux. Un alpha et un oméga qui ressemblaient à s'y méprendre à un couple mais qui n'étaient rien de cela. L'un contre l'autre, ils se caressaient et s'embrassaient. L'alpha, de type Asiatique, avec une puissante musculature et de longs cheveux, enserrait le corps plus frêle mais pas moins masculin de l'oméga, un garçon aux cheveux gris. Ils échangeaient paisiblement leurs odeurs, le plus âgé faisant ça pour calmer le plus jeune après la scène qu'ils venaient de faire. L'oméga avait encore des marques de la fessée administrée précédemment, et il se remettait doucement dans une séance d'aftercare revigorante. Ils étaient des adeptes de ce qu'on appelait communément le BDSM : Bondage, Discipline, Sado-Masochisme. Plus concrètement, il s'agissait de jouer sur le plaisir reçu et infligé dans la douleur, la restriction physique et les jeux de domination via l'autorité. Un principe pour lequel le consentement était une condition _sine qua non_. Bien sûr, l'accord des deux parties, les négociations et la confiance étaient de mise.

Un nouveau baiser, le corps de l'oméga glissa contre celui de l'alpha, de sorte qu'il soit à demi-couché sur son torse. L'Asiatique aux cheveux longs regarda l'oméga dans les yeux, sentant le désir réchauffer ses entrailles.

« Suce-moi. »

Le garçon gémit, son visage prenant une teinte rosée largement visible même avec la lumière tamisée des petites lampes de chevets.

« O-oui, tout de suite, monsieur.

—Atsushi, regarde-moi. » Le susnommé obéit, étonné d'être rappelé à l'ordre. « Il y a un problème ? Tu es plus soucieux que d'habitude. »

L'oméga se mordit la lèvre.

« J'ai la permission de parler librement, Alpha ?

—Accordée. »

Se détendant, Atsushi hocha la tête.

« Eh bien, pour être honnête avec vous, Kanda-san, je… je suis un peu déboussolé. Je vous ai dit que je comptais me marier, c'est la dernière fois que nous nous voyons, et je me sens… nostalgique, je ne sais pas trop comment qualifier ça. Vous allez me manquer. »

L'oméga était cramoisi.

Kanda Yû, qui sous ses airs revêche et sa voix sèche traitait toujours bien ses omégas, esquissa un rictus. Il fut de courte durée et son front se plissa avec sérieux.

« Ton futur mari, cet Akutagawa… Il va bien s'occuper de toi, tu en es sûr ?

—Oh, tout à fait, monsieur. » Il rougit. « Il est un peu dur et très possessif, mais il est aimant, il a compris que j'aie besoin d'un au revoir avec certains clients… Vous vous êtes tellement bien occupés de moi que-

—Tch. C'est normal, » le coupa Kanda.

Il attrapa une carte posée sur la table de chevet, l'observant un court instant avant de replonger son regard sur son compagnon de jeu.

« Il fait partie du clan Millénaire, c'est ça ? Les mafieux ? »

Atsushi opina. Kanda lui tendit la carte, l'oméga la prenant à moitié entre deux doigts hésitants. Durant un court instant, elle les relia tous les deux.

« Appelle-moi pour être sûr que tout se passe bien. J'ai entendu que les omégas de ce clan étaient bien traités, mais on ne sait jamais.

—Merci, monsieur. Mais n'ayez pas peur, je sais qu'il ne me fera aucun mal. »

Kanda lui sourit, avec un peu plus de sincérité.

Atsushi était un oméga qui se prostituait depuis bientôt un an. Âgé de dix-neuf, foutu dehors par un orphelinat de la ville basse, il avait dû faire ce qu'il fallait pour survivre et sous ses airs innocent, il en avait vécu de belle. Tous les alphas qui avaient croisés son chemin n'avaient pas été aussi respectueux qu'Akutagawa et lui. L'un de ses hommes l'avait sauvé d'une bagarre de rue et lui en avait touché un mot, inquiet au vu de son jeune âge. Kanda n'avait pas pu entièrement le libérer du joug de son mac, pas sans s'attirer de très grosses emmerdes au sein d'un milieu avec lequel il ne voulait pas être affilé, mais il avait pu lui offrir de côtoyer un milieu plus aisé. Et plus civilisé. L'un des bars où il effectuait parfois des soirées BDSM accueillait en son sein des prostitués de luxe, qui disposaient du droit de choisir leurs clients, de réguler les actes sexuels avec lesquels ils étaient favorables ou peu favorables. Surtout, ils étaient payés au prix fort.

Le mac avait donc accepté qu'Atsushi y participe, si une grande partie des gains de l'oméga lui était versée. Ce qu'Akutagawa avait fait, c'est user de ses relations pour proposer au maquereau de racheter l'oméga, sa liberté.

Une bonne action, en quelque sorte. Mais tous n'avaient pas la chance d'Atsushi.

Kanda pensait encore à ce gamin aux cheveux blancs, qui devait être à peine plus jeune, qu'il avait croisé en ville. Avec la cicatrice qu'il avait, c'était sûr, il était maudit. Il avait bien entendu des légendes, mais c'était la première fois qu'il en voyait un. Il avait une odeur d'oméga très douce, très pure, c'était rare d'en sentir un comme ça. Il n'allait pas mentir, ça lui avait plu. Il ne serait vraiment pas contre lui faire partager sa couche s'il parvenait à remettre la main dessus. Il n'était pas idiot, il avait bien vu que l'attraction était réciproque, au vu des rougissements de l'autre et de ses phéromones qui s'emballaient. L'oméga n'avait pas l'air de venir d'un trop mauvais milieu, il semblait être nourri décemment, peut-être faisait-il un peu déprimé et pauvre, mais c'était courant en bas. Il se demandait d'où il venait et ce qui avait pu lui arriver. C'était surtout son attirance pour lui qui l'avait marqué, il fallait l'avouer.

Qui sait, il le recroiserait peut-être dans les quartiers populaires. En espérant que les Akumas n'aient pas eu raison de lui.

Sur place, Kanda avait pu intervenir et buter quelques-unes de ces charognes, mais ces salopards du clan de Luberrier l'avaient gêné dans sa tâche. Seul, il avait dû être prudent. C'était on ne peut plus frustrant pour le jeune chef de clan qu'il était de devoir se terrer comme un rat parce qu'une bande de fouille-merde arrivait sur le terrain pendant qu'il était là. Il savait que ces enflures voulaient sa peau et qu'ils n'auraient pas hésiter à le tuer s'il s'était montré.

Heureusement pour son égo, c'était lui qui avait eu raison de la plupart des Akumas, ne laissant à ces sales rats que ceux qui avaient eu le bon goût de ne pas le suivre. Ça pour rentrer se faire copieusement engueulé par Lavi, son homme de main, mais bon. Rouquin, borgne, l'homme bêta, à peine plus âgé que lui, pensait qu'il avait une trop grosse tendance à foncer dans le tas. Si ça pouvait réussir au clan, faisant d'une part que Kanda était craint et respecté pour son potentiel de combattant, Lavi trouvait que ça pourrait lui porter préjudice personnellement un jour ou l'autre.

Bien sûr, Kanda lui disait merde avec un grand plaisir, toutefois, il devait bien admettre que ce n'était pas faux. Il avait une tendance, ô combien fâcheuse, à être au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment. Sans être _trop_ impulsif, étant majoritairement réfléchi et calme, il avait un côté bourrin qu'il ne niait pas, faisant surtout confiance à son instinct. Pour les combats, il n'était pas penseur, il suivait sa lame, était un homme d'action. Pour autant, il avait été élevé de manière à peser le pour et le contre, à être juste. Si, dans sa jeunesse, il avait eu une tendance à être un peu idiot et à ne faire pas seulement confiance à ses instincts qu'uniquement pour le combat, il avait appris à s'assagir. La vie l'y avait un peu forcé avec des événements dont il n'aimait pas se remémorer. Ça avait aussi contribué à son élection en tant que chef de clan, et à ses premières prouesses de guerrier.

Un mal pour un bien, on pourrait dire, mais Yû avait un avis quelque peu particulier là-dessus.

En ces instants, ce n'était de toute façon pas son instinct de guerrier qui fonctionnait, mais un autre, plus… primal. Il voulait cet oméga. Ce petit maudit qu'il avait rencontré en ville. Il le voulait vraiment. Allen, qu'il s'appelait. C'était très beau, très doux, un beau nom pour un oméga, et il le gardait sur le bout des lèvres comme une caresse. Il lui faisait un peu penser à une pousse de Soja, et il aurait adorer lui susurrer des _Moyashi_ à n'en plus finir au creux de l'oreille en le prenant jusqu'à la garde.

Toutefois, ça devrait attendre. Il n'allait pas faire injure à Atsushi qui s'offrait courageusement à lui une dernière fois. Leur relation avait été particulière, ce qui renforçait l'importance de ce moment. Il savait qu'hormis lui et Akutagawa, même lorsqu'il travaillait encore, Atsushi avait fait en sorte de diminuer drastiquement les clients. Il n'en avait que quatre réguliers, dont eux. Atsushi se limitait aux fellations, aux scènes BDSM, mais il y a peu, il lui avait confié qu'il avait franchi le pas et couché avec Akutagawa. Kanda avait été surpris de cette confidence, cependant, il s'était enquit que tout se soit fait dans les règles – Akutagawa avait beau ne pas être de son clan, il restait un chef et l'autre un subordonné, ça ne lui aurait pas dérangé de remettre les pendules à l'heure, ainsi que de casser un nez. Comme il était apparent qu'un respect ainsi qu'une affection mutuelle avait lié les deux hommes – pour avoir croisé Akutagawa, Kanda avait remarqué qu'il agissait en alpha jaloux en sa compagnie, comme il devait le faire avec ses autres rivaux – Kanda validait leur relation.

D'ordinaire, il ne payait pas un oméga pour faire l'amour, il était plutôt contre la prostitution. Tous ses omégas, à l'exception d'Atsushi qu'il avait essayé d'aider à son échelle en lui fournissant de l'argent, étaient libres, parfaitement consentants. Autant dire que l'alpha était content de la tournure des événements, surtout que cette fois-ci, si Akutagawa se révélait être un mauvais alpha, il ne se mettrait pas un sous-groupe de la mafia locale à dos et pourrait négocier directement avec Adam, avec qui il conservait une relation assez bonne. Adam, du fait de son affection reconnue pour son époux Neah, ne tolérait pas qu'un alpha soit maltraitant avec son oméga. Il savait que ça ferait des étincelles et qu'Akutagawa aurait chaud au cul s'il dépassait les bornes.

Tranquille, Kanda se sentait tranquille. Surtout que ce soir, Atsushi était encore à lui… Il comptait immortaliser ça.

« Atsushi, qu'est-ce que j'ai le droit de te faire ? Tu as des limites ? Ton alpha a dû t'en mettre. »

Le garçon aux cheveux gris rougit encore plus. Il tenta, dans un geste timide, de remettre sa frange droite, coupée de manière inégale, finissant par déglutir un peu.

« Il ne veut pas que tu me pénètres, encore moins que tu te noues à moi. Ça lui est réservé. Il a dit que pour le reste… C'était bon. Il a eu du mal à me croire quand je lui ai dit qu'on ne s'est jamais noué, mais il me fait confiance. Il sait combien j'ai eu peur du nouage pendant longtemps… »

Un rire nerveux secoua la pomme d'Adam de l'oméga dénudé. Kanda sourit. Encore une fois, le pauvre gamin en avait vu de dure, il ne fallait pas être un génie pour comprendre que des traumatismes plus ou moins sévères découlaient de ses premiers mois de prostitution.

Kanda avait essayé de l'aider à reprendre confiance en devenant l'un de ses clients, et en lui fournissant assez pour compenser le petit nombre d'amant qu'Atsushi avait accepté. Il avait fait son possible, le reste, c'était le gamin qui avait géré. Atsushi s'était relevé.

L'alpha était, en réalité, très fier de lui.

« Je le comprends. Je ne compte pas prendre la voie privilégié de ton homme. En revanche, j'ai un jouet à te faire essayer. Considère ça comme un cadeau de mariage. »

Atsushi écarquilla les yeux.

« Un jouet ?

—Je te montre. »

L'alpha retira le draps qui obstruait son corps, l'envoyant sur Atsushi qui ricana en le réceptionnant, et dévoilant son corps nu. Savoir que l'oméga suivait des yeux la courbe de son dos, le creux de ses hanches jusqu'aux dessins de ses cuisses lui rehaussait l'égo. Kanda était un séducteur, il aimait plaire, aussi avoir quelqu'un qui lui plaisait à ses côtés.

Il se pencha, attrapant une boîte en carton rectangulaire, le coffre étant noir et le couvercle blanc avec une inscription dorée, qu'il ouvrit sans ménagement, dévoilant un amas de tissu violet qu'il écarta avec habilité. À l'intérieur du carton se trouvait un curieux appareil assez long, courbé, avec un bout aplati, en forme d'une fleur aux pétales déployées, juste avant la poignée. Cela permettait de masser les contours de l'anus de l'oméga, souvent sensibles, en même temps que le reste se chargeait de ce qui se trouvait à l'intérieur. Un tel appareil était la dernière gamme faite exprès pour les omégas, afin de leur apporter un plaisir optimal, et c'était assez cher. Autant dire que Kanda avait investi pour s'en procurer un.

Atsushi déglutit, semblant se demander comment ça pouvait marcher.

« Vous voulez me le mettre… dedans ? »

Kanda sourit.

« Je ne le ferai pas, ton alpha a dit aucune pénétration. Mais on va bien l'utiliser. » Atsushi hoqueta, ne comprenant pas, Kanda le coupant en levant la main. « Ne parle pas. Je veux qu'on s'échauffe, et tu auras ta récompense. Mot de passe, Oméga ?

—Vert, monsieur. Vert. »

L'alpha opina.

« Bien. Mets-toi sur moi, Oméga, » ordonna-t-il, puis, voyant qu'Atsushi se redressait pour grimper sur lui, il ricana, « non, pas dans ce sens-là. À l'envers.

—Oh… Vous… Mais comment on va faire avec le jouet…

—Tu es trop innocent. » En soi, au vu de ce qu'il avait subi, cette innocence méritait d'être chérie. « Obéis, sinon, tu retournes sur mes genoux et je te fesse jusqu'à ce que tu ne tiennes plus debout.

—Tout de suite, Alpha. »

Avec un sourire, Atsushi obtempéra. Il savait que la menace était à demi-sérieuse, mais à demi seulement. Kanda n'était pas violent, encore moins abusif dans ses punitions. Il était juste… ferme. Et pour avoir un alpha, son alpha, qui l'était au moins autant si ce n'est plus, il savait s'en accommoder et appréciait ça.

Ainsi, Atsushi se coucha sur Kanda, jusqu'à être face à son sexe semi-irrigué, l'alpha ayant le visage devant ses fesses. Il frémit en sentant les mains du plus âgé les palper gentiment, ça faisait un peu mal à cause des fessées – et il savait qu'Akutagawa lui en ferait voir de belle aussi histoire de marquer son territoire une fois qu'il ne serait qu'à lui, ce, tant que leur union perdurerait. Kanda, lui aussi, se doutait de cet état de fait. Franchement, il n'allait pas dire qu'il ne s'en amusait pas. Plus l'oméga sentirait l'allégresse, le sexe, le plaisir, le soulagement, plus son alpha voudrait en être la cause. Faire mieux que lui. Surtout avec ce que Yû avait entrevu de sa personnalité. Un certain instinct compétiteur, une quelque peu stupide course à la performance, il le reconnaissait, le poussait à vouloir pousser l'autre dans ses retranchements.

Puis, il connaissait le corps d'Atsushi. Même sans l'avoir pris, il l'avait eu en tant qu'apprenti suffisamment de mois pour savoir ce qu'il aimait et comment lui faire du bien. Ses doigts massèrent l'entrée moite de l'oméga, encore une fois, les glandes qui s'y trouvaient répondirent à la stimulation, l'oméga gémissant en prenant son sexe en bouche. Les glandes pouvaient s'apparenter aux fonctionnements du clitoris chez la femme, et pour en avoir eu quelques-unes entre ses draps, Kanda avait pu remarquer que la sensibilité de ces organes ne dépareillait pas vraiment, si ce n'était pas tout à fait la même chose. Les omégas possédaient eux aussi un utérus, rangé juste au-dessus de la prostate dans le rectum, et le col s'ouvrant naturellement d'entre 3 et 6 centimètre pendant la pénétration chez eux, afin que le nœud d'un alpha puisse s'engager à l'intérieur. Bien entendu, un oméga inexpérimenté pouvait peiner à atteindre le bon degré d'ouverture, et le nouage, qui se produisait à la fin de chaque rapport sexuel entre un alpha et un oméga, était particulièrement douloureux la première fois. Les chaleurs aidaient.

Cela ne signifiait pas nécessairement qu'un oméga était obligé de coucher avec un alpha. Le corps s'adaptait naturellement en vue de cette opportunité, mais certains omégas se trouvaient des bêtas, ou se mettaient ensemble entre eux, si cela générait des incompréhensions dont Kanda n'avait que faire, étant personnellement d'avis qu'une bonne partie de baise était toujours la bienvenue, femme, homme, alpha, bêta, oméga… Il avait déjà couché avec d'autres alphas, ainsi que quelques bêtas. C'était différent, requérait beaucoup de lubrifiant et il était préférable de se retirer avant l'orgasme sous peine que le nœud ne fasse des lésions interne chez le partenaire – c'était rare, ce pourquoi certains alphas comme quelques bêtas étaient friands de recevoir un nœud, toutefois, si la préparation avait été bâclée, il pouvait y avoir des dégâts. Cela étant, comme c'était faisable, Kanda ne voyait donc pas en quoi ce serait répréhensible. Tant que c'était entre adultes consentants, après tout…

Ainsi, Kanda tendit sa langue, prêt à joindre des caresses buccales aux stimulations manuelles. Atsushi en était terriblement friand, tellement sensible que c'était amusant. Il se rappelait comment il avait procédé tout en douceur pour les premières caresses, l'oméga apeuré prenant confiance, jusqu'à ce qu'il le supplie lui-même de le bouffer en se tordant entre les draps sous ses coups de langues habiles. C'était une torture délicieuse, Atsushi le lui avait révélé en rougissant.

Il était fier de lui faire tant d'effet, il comptait bien s'amuser de son jeune amant en lui faisant des merveilles, à l'aide ce joujou... Ce serait inoubliable. Autant pour Atsushi que pour lui.

L'oméga l'avait pris en bouche jusqu'à la garde. De la sienne, Kanda épousait les contours de son anus, sa langue se mêlant aux caresses, sans le pénétrer. Il se réjouissait de sentir les moindres sursauts d'Atsushi, ses moindres tressautements, son cul moite et ouvert pour lui, témoin de son excitation. Bien sûr, ça flattait son égo. Mais surtout, il était content qu'ils prennent du plaisir tous les deux dans l'acte. Atsushi se dévouait pour la fellation, il savait parfaitement comment Kanda aimait être pris en bouche et il le léchait tout en le pompant, s'arrêtant pour reprendre son souffle et gémir parallèlement.

D'une main, l'autre écartant les deux joues de chairs, Kanda s'amusa à tapoter ses fesses. Atsushi sursauta légèrement, puis se calma. L'alpha sourit en dépit de sa bouche occupée.

Le plaisir ne tarda pas à l'étreindre, vif, et violent, de même que les sursauts de l'oméga se multipliaient.

Il poussa un soupir rauque et souffla :

« Je vais jouir, Oméga. Tiens-toi prêt à avaler. »

Atsushi n'eut aucun sursaut, il continua sa besogne avec d'autant plus d'ardeur.

Bientôt, Kanda sentit le nœud qui prenait forme au bout de son sexe, devant pousser dans la gorge d'Atsushi qui tressaillit légèrement, ses fesses s'enfonçant davantage sur son visage avec son mouvement de recul. Il s'ajusta, et, bientôt, Kanda éjacula. L'oméga resta docilement en place, recueillant sa semence, Kanda multipliant les attentions de son appendice. Il frémissait légèrement tout en avalant, et se retira précautionneusement, pour ne pas blesser son nœud ou se blesser lui-même en l'extrayant.

Il toussa, Kanda s'étant arrêté pour l'observer, s'inquiétant de son état :

« Tu vas bien ?

—Oui, monsieur. Ne vous en faites pas. »

Il y eut un silence.

Atsushi, qui n'avait pas encore joui, se tourna vers lui :

« Vous allez me finir… ?

—Figure-toi que j'ai une autre idée. »

Une brève déception s'afficha sur le visage de l'oméga, Kanda souriant.

« Ça va te plaire, crois-moi. Mot de passe ?

—Vert. »

Kanda hocha la tête. Il donna une tape amicale sur le cul d'Atsushi, le poussant sur la place à côté de lui, l'oméga s'y laissant tomber avec confiance. Il se remit dans le bon sens par rapport à celui du lit et observa l'alpha reprendre la boîte où se trouvait le fameux jouet de tout à l'heure, qu'ils avaient délaissé avec leurs petites gâteries.

Il lui tendit l'appareil, Atsushi l'observant avec circonspection. Il se doutait qu'il s'agissait d'un sex-toy, il en avait entendu parler et ses clients d'ici – riches, dans le monde dans lequel ils vivaient, ce type de bien ne se trouvaient certainement pas à tous les coins de rues – lui avaient proposé d'en utiliser mais ça l'avait toujours intimidé. Akutagawa aussi s'était montré enthousiaste à l'idée de jouets, Atsushi hésitant un peu. Kanda était le premier à lui en présenter un, et à lui en offrir un.

« Tu l'essaieras comme il se doit avec ton alpha, mais en attendant, je veux que tu le testes devant moi. »

Atsushi déglutit.

« Devant vous ?

—Oui. » Kanda le saisit, touchant l'embout plus petit. « Cet appareil sert à la masturbation. Tu es censé l'insérer en toi, jusqu'à ça rentre dans ton col, et ensuite, cette fleur que tu vois ici va remplir le même rôle que ma bouche tout à l'heure. Crois-moi, tu auras du plaisir et ça ne fait pas mal. »

L'oméga était perplexe, c'était totalement nouveau et étrange, mais il n'allait pas dire que ça ne l'excitait pas.

« Regarde, s'amusa Kanda, il vibre. »

Il appuya sur un bouton, et en un clin d'œil, le sex-toy se mit à vibrer. Atsushi déglutit, tendant la main pour le toucher. Il fit un léger bond en arrière devant la puissance de la vibration.

« Touche ici, » ordonna Kanda en lui montrant la fleur, « les pétales sont amovibles, ils épouseront tes formes.

—C'est… très perfectionné… et ça vibre fort.

—Ce n'est que la première intensité. Il y en a cinq autres. »

Atsushi hésita. Puis saisit l'objet.

Kanda l'encouragea du regard, se passant la langue sur les lèvres. L'oméga éteignit le bouton et le présenta à son entrée. Il inséra la première partie, la guidant précautionneusement à l'intérieur de son anus, tremblant quelque peu. Il gémit en le guidant jusqu'à l'entrée du col, toisant Kanda avec circonspection :

« Je suis supposé tout mettre dedans ?

—Ce n'est pas plus gros que le nœud d'un alpha. N'aie pas peur. Si tu as mal, si ça te brûle ou si tu dois forcer pour que ça pénètre, par contre, retire-le immédiatement. Tu peux faire une allergie ou avoir besoin de davantage de lubrifiant.

—Compris. »

Atsushi obéit. Kanda l'observa grimacer avec délectation, le moment de l'insertion paraissait intense mais Atsushi ne souffrait visiblement pas. Lorsqu'il l'eut mis entièrement, le reste du gode était niché au plus profond de lui et les pétales de la fleur embrassaient son entrée mouillée.

« Je le sens juste contre ma prostate, tout au fond de moi…, » gémit Atsushi, « c'est tellement intense, monsieur.

—Et à l'intérieur du col ? Ça ne te brûle pas ? »

Le gris secoua la tête.

« C'est simplement gênant, un peu moins que le nœud. Vert, monsieur, ça reste vert.

—Parfait. Allume-le, maintenant. »

Atsushi lui coula un regard avant de s'exécuter et d'activer la vibration.

Tout de suite, son expression se modifia et il lâcha un cri. Il s'agrippa rudement aux draps d'une main et à la poignée du jouet de l'autre, respirant difficilement, faisant de son mieux pour maintenir le sex-toy en place tout en semblant se retenir de l'enlever sous l'intensité.

« Oh, monsieur, » gémit-il, « c'est tellement fort…

—Tu veux arrêter ? Tu n'aimes pas ? »

Atsushi secoua la tête. Il frissonnait de la tête aux pieds.

« C'est bon. C'est tellement bon.

—Quelque chose me dit que ce cadeau plaira aussi à ton alpha, n'est-ce pas ?

—I-Il va l'adorer, monsieur -Aah ! » susurra Atsushi, au supplice, « il va m'en faire voir de toutes les couleurs. »

Kanda se marra.

« Bien, et si tu mettais la deuxième vitesse de vibration ? »

Atsushi rit.

« Oh, je ne sais pas, monsieur, c'est très fort… Je crois que je la réserve pour mon alpha, sinon, je n'arriverai pas à me contrôler. »

Opinant, l'alpha acquiesça.

« Le choix t'appartient, Oméga. En revanche, tu aimeras peut-être tester un petit bonus…

—Un bonus ? »

Atsushi ferma les yeux, les vibrations semblant l'amener au bord de l'extase.

« Si tu appuies sur le deuxième bouton, juste à côté, l'embout qui est tout au fond de toi peut bouger. Apparemment, ça décuple les sensations.

—Je veux bien essayer. »

Curieux, Atsushi enclencha le bouton.

Encore une fois, son expression se modifia du tout au tout, la luxure prenant clairement possession de lui. Il se rua en avant, sa main se crispant sur les draps, l'autre sur le sex-toy, cherchant à optimiser le contact entre son intérieur et l'objet qui remuait en lui, semblant lui apporter des sensations exquises. Kanda caressa mollement sa propre érection qui reprenait vie avec tout ça.

Désireux de pousser plus loin le plaisir de son jeune protégé, il enroula sa main libre autour du sexe de l'oméga et le masturba en un rythme synchronisé avec le sien.

Atsushi vint en un cri aigu, s'écroulant entre les draps, sortant lentement le sex-toy de son antre, coulant sur un Kanda un regard à la fois dubitatif, embarrassé et empli de gratitude.

« Je crois que c'était l'un de mes meilleurs orgasmes. Merci, monsieur, merci. »

Kanda eut un rictus.

« Te voir te tordre dans tous les sens et gémir m'a refait bander. Termine-moi.

—Tout de suite, monsieur. »

Ils échangèrent un regard complice.

Atsushi semblait heureux.

Kanda était content de savoir qu'il le cédait à un mec bien.

* * *

Allen esquissa un rictus de douleur en s'asseyant à table, ce jour-là. Timothy avait le même. Toma leur avait adressé un regard compatissant. Il savait que les omégas se faisaient souvent battre quand ils désobéissaient aux ordres. Bien qu'étant un bêta, d'une position donc supérieure à la leur, il n'approuvait pas ce comportement mais ne pouvait rien faire. Tyki était venu s'excuser en personne auprès d'Allen plus tôt dans l'après-midi pour ne pas avoir réussi à les couvrir. Il avait l'air contrit, comme s'il craignait qu'Allen en lui en veuille, et ce dernier lui avait assuré que ce n'était pas le cas. C'était la vérité. Il connaissait Tyki, savait qu'il faisait de son mieux. Depuis cinq ans, l'alpha était à peu près la seule personne sur qui il pouvait réellement compter. Contrairement à Link, il était bien le seul qui ne lui avait jamais fait de mal.

Déprimé, Allen appréhendait. Il savait que Luberrier et Link le convoqueraient de nouveau. Dans combien de temps ? Ça, il l'ignorait. Et ça le bouffait. Il allait forcément falloir qu'il se prépare, qu'il prépare une approche. Ils allaient le forcer à…. Rien qu'à l'idée, Allen était mal. Il avait peur et il était pétrifié.

« Tes odeurs sont bizarres, » lui fit remarquer Timothy.

En tant qu'omégas, ils étaient moins sensibles à leurs odeurs que les alphas, mais naturellement proches, ils savaient s'il y avait des perturbations. L'enfant sentait sa détresse et Allen ne voulait pas lui communiquer. Il se força à sourire.

« Ça va, Timmy, c'est juste ce matin…

—Oui, moi aussi je suis pas très bien. »

À mieux y regarder, Allen n'était pas le seul à ne pas toucher à son assiette. Le garçonnet avait perdu son entrain, il avait été travaillé avec Link dans l'après-midi, et Allen ne savait pas ce qu'ils s'étaient dit ou si l'adulte avait tenté d'expliquer quelque chose au petit, mais un air vraiment morne s'était empreint du visage de l'enfant. Il avait tenté de le faire parler, sans succès. Il connaissait suffisamment Timothy pour savoir qu'il était têtu. Mais il se confiait toujours à lui, et ça le perturbait qu'il ne le fasse pas. Doucement, Allen tendit la main vers celui qu'il considérait comme son petit-frère et lui prit la main sous la table. Timothy se laissa faire et lui sourit.

Cela soulagea brièvement Allen, avant que le sourire du gamin ne s'évanouisse et qu'il le lâche en se concentrant sur sa nourriture.

Il avait l'impression que tout l'équilibre précaire qu'il avait construit autour de ses années ici s'effondrait.

Toma avait bien essayé de raconter des blagues, Allen de distraire Timothy de ses tourments en lui parlant, mais ça n'avait pas suffi à égailler l'ambiance du repas.

C'était très déprimé qu'Allen quitta la table, se préparant à aller se coucher pour un lendemain des plus mornes.

Tyki l'avait prévenu que Luberrier voulait qu'il commence à l'entraîner de manière régulière, le blandin ignorait s'il l'avait mis au courant du pourquoi de ces entraînements, mais ça le stressait que Tyki ne le juge. Allen savait qu'on ne lui avait pas donné le choix, que, rationnellement, il ne pouvait pas être blâmé de ce qu'il allait faire.

Mais jouer les espions et les prostitués… Il savait que beaucoup de gens l'auraient regardé de travers, avec mépris.

Déjà qu'il était un oméga, en étant rabaissé à l'état de traître et d'objet, l'accumulation de ces statuts aurait achevé de le mettre en disgrâce.

Ou alors, peut-être était l'image, terrible, qu'il se forgeait de lui-même à cet instant précis.

* * *

Allen esquiva un coup d'épée habilement envoyé, la sueur au front.

Il n'arrivait absolument pas à attaquer et il était pétrifié. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'ils passent si vite à de vrais armes, pour un premier entraînement. Mais visiblement, c'était ce que faisaient les autres lorsqu'ils se préparaient à partir en Raid, lorsqu'ils exerçaient leurs Innocences, et si Allen était content d'avoir l'opportunité de prouver sa valeur, d'être traité comme les autres, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'avoir peur. Chaque fois que la lame de Tyki le rasait, chaque fois que sa main lui semblait moite sur la poignée de l'épée, qu'il agrippait désespérément des deux mains parfois pour se protéger – manquant presque de la lâcher en joutant, il se disait qu'il n'avait absolument pas le niveau et qu'il ne pourrait jamais affronter un chef de clan. Pas sans y rester, du moins.

Ce Kanda avait une réputation de fou-furieux, mais aussi de stratège brillant.

Allen se souvenait du récit des batailles que Link lui avait faites quand il était un tout jeune adolescent. Kanda était un adversaire redoutable, sans pitié, qui n'épargnait nullement ses opposants. Ses coups d'épées étaient toujours bien placés, il éventrait les assaillants et tranchait des gorges sans ciller. Selon les dire, sa précieuse Mugen, son Innocence, était aussi belle que monstrueuse : elle envoyait des illusions aux Akumas, mais aussi aux malchanceux qui défiaient son propriétaire. S'il en croyait d'autres rumeurs, elle venait directement des Enfers, du même endroit que ces créatures. C'était pour ça que les clans étaient aussi respectés que craints : le peuple pensait qu'ils étaient des sortes de démon, de diables déchus, pour qu'ils soient capables de combattre les monstres. Ils les vénéraient mais en quelque sorte… ils leur faisaient presque aussi peur que les Akumas.

Toujours selon les dires, des légendes que Link avait dit ne pas approuver, les Innocences auraient une autre forme, une forme démoniaque, et elles absorberaient la vie de leur porteur en échange des aptitudes dont elles les faisaient maître. Allen n'avait jamais su quoi en penser. Ça semblait ridiculement effrayant, et tangible…. Sans cesse, il fixait son bras avec un mélange de dégoût et de scepticisme. Cette Innocence qu'il ne savait pas utiliser, que se cachait-il à l'intérieur ? Un monstre ? Quelque chose d'hideux ? Oh, hideux, son bras l'était. Allen le savait et ne se posait aucune question quant la possibilité qu'il en soit autrement, qu'il puisse seulement être perçu différemment. Sa cicatrice, c'était la même chose…. Elle était laide. Elle le défigurait, scindait son œil gauche, le pentacle était boursouflé, rougeâtre…. Son apparence l'écœurait.

Alors, pourquoi n'aurait-il pas un monstre enfoui en lui ? Ça semblait… curieusement à propos.

Avant les Akumas, il avait toujours entendu dire que des forces obscures existaient dans l'autre monde. Des forces que la plupart des gens ne savaient pas apprivoiser.

Il n'avait pas le temps de se lamenter sur son sort.

Tyki attaqua plus vite, plus fort, si bien qu'Allen perdit l'équilibre en reculant sous ses assauts. Perdant son épée et lâchant un cri, il chuta sur ses fesses, mettant sa main devant son visage pour se protéger en réflexe.

En face de lui, l'alpha cessa immédiatement de le menacer. Quand Allen baissa les bras, il le dévisageait avec agacement.

« Qu'est-ce que tu me fais, gamin ? »

Allen se mordit la lèvre. Toujours au sol, il baissa la tête, honteux.

« T'étais absolument pas dans le combat, tu foutais quoi ? »

Toujours, l'oméga avait honte. Il sentait presque les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

S'en apercevant, Tyki s'excusa :

« Je sais que les derniers jours ont été rudes pour toi, désolé. Seulement, tu te débrouilles super bien d'habitude, qu'est-ce qui t'a bloqué ? Si ça va mal, il aurait fallu me le dire !

—Je… » Allen déglutit, « Je crois que c'est le passage aux armes qui m'a perturbé et… Je ne suis pas très bien… Tyki, Luberrier t'a dit pourquoi il voulait que tu m'entraînes ? »

Malgré lui, le blandin éclata littéralement en sanglots.

Tyki laissa tomber son arme et s'agenouilla à sa hauteur. Avant qu'Allen ne comprenne, il l'avait entouré de ses bras forts. Son odeur musquée envahit ses sens.

« Il m'a expliqué, pour la mission. Je suis au courant. C'est pour ça que j'ai été dur, je suis désolé. J'aurais dû comprendre que ce n'était pas le moment. Pardon.

—Ne t'excuse pas, » entre ses larmes, Allen secoua la tête, s'agrippant à lui, désespéré, « je ne me suis pas bien battu, j'ai mérité tes réprimandes. »

Tyki le repoussa gentiment et lui caressa le crâne.

« Tu veux en parler ? On est seuls, et je suis tout ouïe. »

Allen hocha la tête. Ils se repoussèrent contre le mur, Tyki lui tendant une gourde d'eau dont Allen s'empara avec une avidité non feinte.

Il mourrait de soif, et il avait besoin de se remettre de ses émotions.

« Attends, souffla Tyki, je vais t'en mettre sur la tête, tu permets.

—Vas-y. »

En se sentant trempé, Allen gémit. Ça faisait du bien. Il avait l'impression que l'eau avalait une partie de ses tourments. Les pensées glissaient des gouttes jusqu'au sol où elles s'échouaient, formant de petit sillon qui s'évanouissaient et se répandaient sur le terrain. Ses larmes ne tardèrent pas à couler davantage.

Tyki saisit sa main.

« Relâche la pression, gamin.

—C'est facile à dire pour toi, » s'écria Allen malgré lui, littéralement à bout, « c'est pas à toi qu'on demande de jouer les… »

Les mots se bloquèrent dans sa gorge. L'alpha se tut. Il plongea ses prunelles dans les siennes, le dévisageant, Allen ayant eu l'impression qu'il cherchait à sonder le fond de son âme.

Tyki soupira.

« Je sais, mais Luberrier ne changera pas d'avis. C'est très dur à dire et ça me débecte, mais il faut l'accepter. Tu n'as pas le choix. Je ne dis pas ça pour t'enfoncer, Allen. »

C'était une des rares fois où Tyki l'appelait par son prénom, et ça l'aida à s'apaiser. Brièvement. Il se remit à pleurer.

« Crois-moi, ça me dégoûte, » poursuivit un peu maladroitement le basané, qui était visiblement peu à l'aise pour réconforter, « c'est injuste et j'aimerais pouvoir faire quelque chose. Mais c'est ta mission. »

De nouveau, le blandin le sentait sincère. Il n'avait toujours pas lâcher sa main.

« Je sais que tu as raison et ça me dégoûte d'autant plus. Tyki, si cet alpha me... »

Sa voix chevrota. Le brun fronça les sourcils.

« On t'a demandé de le séduire, pas nécessairement de coucher avec lui. Je sais, tu vas me dire que Luberrier n'en serait pas dérangé, » fit l'autre en voyant qu'Allen allait objecter, « et qu'il t'avait fait sentir que c'était nécessaire. Mais tu peux jouer sur la séduction et la subtilité sans aller jusqu'au bout. C'est complexe, mais c'est possible.

—Je n'ai aucune expérience, » rugit Allen, au comble de la honte, « aucune. Je ne sais pas comment…

—Je t'expliquerai. »

Cette fois, il se sentit cramoisi. Tyki était du genre séducteur, il le savait très bien. Lui était, merde, totalement _vierge_ – il n'aimait pas le phraser comme ça, étant agacé par toute les injonctions à propos de la pureté d'un oméga. Pourtant, c'était le cas. Et il ne savait pas du tout comment s'y prendre, comment réagir à ce genre de choses. Il ne réussirait jamais cette mission. Il n'avait même pas envie de la réussir, en fait. On le lui imposait. Il n'était pas pour, ne voyait pas la nécessité de le faire. Créer une guerre, encore plus de grabuge, de morts, voilà ce à quoi le manège de Luberrier ouvrirait la porte. Ils allaient tous périr, partir en fumée, faire brûler jusqu'à leurs cendres.

Et il y avait Link. Il l'avait encore déçu, ce matin. Il avait été tellement dur avec lui et Tim'…. Putain, Allen était en colère. Il avait vraiment la hargne, un sentiment d'injustice qui lui collait au cœur et au ventre.

Le basané lui coula un regard.

« Y'a quelque chose qui s'est passé en plus de ça, non ? » Allen regarda ailleurs. « À chaque fois que tu fais cette tête, c'est quand tu es confronté à…

—Link, » chuchota Allen, le regard assombri, « Link nous a battu, Timothy et moi. »

Cette fois, la réaction de Tyki différa. Le blandin le vit serrer les poings.

« Cette espèce de couille molle ne paie rien pour attendre. » »

Allen secoua la tête.

« Il suit les ordres de Luberrier, tu ne peux rien faire.

—Nan, mais un coup de poing dans la gueule lors d'un entraînement est vite arrivé. »

Là, ça le fit sourire. S'il aurait pu s'en réprimander, Allen se sentait en outre…. Content à l'idée qu'il lui mette une droite. Oh, il ne s'en blâmait pas, en fait. Toute la gentillesse du monde ne rendait pas nécessairement bienveillant envers quelqu'un de profondément injuste et méchant.

« Il l'aurait pas volé.

—À peine un peu. »

Ils rirent, le blandin se calmant.

Tyki relâcha alors sa main, la portant à son visage, de manière douce, pas du tout intrusive ou insistante, juste, un contact affectif agréable.

« Tu vas devoir être fort, gamin. Je vais t'entraîner du mieux que je peux, mais pour le reste… Accroche-toi.

—J'ai peur de ne pas y arriver. »

Le basané eut un autre soupir. Il paraissait comprendre que la situation était trop complexe pour que s'accrocher soit facile, mais en même temps, que faire d'autre ? Allen lui-même le savait.

« Tu vas devoir te battre. »

Se battre ou périr sous la pression, la honte, et la peur. Un dilemme bien cruel.

* * *

« Est-ce que tu t'es préparé, Walker ? »

Une semaine s'était passée, Link et Luberrier n'avaient pas trainé.

Allen déglutit. Bien sûr qu'il ne s'était pas suffisamment préparé. Bien sûr que non. Son cerveau lui rabâchait les mêmes pensées empreintes de colères : _Comment se préparer à être utilisé comme un pion, se voir réduit à l'état d'objet, juste à cause de son second-sexe ? _Allen ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir une bouffée de haine lui serrer l'estomac. Il ne voyait pas ce que Link voulait qu'il _prépare _pour commencer. Il y avait tellement de choses qui demandaient préparation, en fait. Beaucoup trop. Lui, son apparence, qu'il se donne l'air attrayant en passant de son visage à ses vêtements, jusqu'à son cul pour au cas où l'alpha voudrait le violer – et il le ferait sûrement. Ses discours, sa stratégie de repli – de combat, en cas d'échec. Et quand aurait-il pu s'y résoudre, psychiquement ? Lui avait-on laisser le temps, à défaut d'un pouvoir de décision ? C'était trop dur. Surtout pour son mental… il ne parvenait pas à accepter ce qui était en train de se passer. Il n'y arrivait absolument pas. Il avait la trouille, il en tremblait rien qu'à y penser, et il avait envie de vomir. Toutefois, il faisait face à Link. Car il était obligé d'être là, car se défiler n'était définitivement pas une option.

En entrant dans la pièce, il avait toqué à la porte, le ventre noué, sentant le bois rêche, en acajou prononcé, abimer ses phalanges blanchies à force qu'il serre les poings. Quand Link avait ouvert, il s'était tout de suite braqué intérieurement. Il avait senti sa bouche se sécher, son menton le lancer tant il serrait sa mâchoire. Tout son corps n'était que tension accumulée dans les muscles prête à l'explosion. Ils savaient tous deux qu'ils avaient énormément de choses à régler avant le rendez-vous avec Kanda Yû. C'était effrayant, vraiment effrayant.

Link avait un dossier entre les mains, assis derrière le grand bureau au centre de la salle. Plusieurs tenues étaient posées sur une chaise tournée à sa vue. Oh, c'était visiblement parti pour une séance d'essayages. Un paravent se trouvait au coin de la pièce, à côté du poêle à l'âtre brûlante. Le grand hublot aux rideaux transparents délivrait une vue bien terne sur la ville grisâtre et les ruines d'un ancien haut bâtiment qui paraissait proche de s'écraser dans l'eau environnante tant il penchait. La catastrophe ne devrait réellement pas tarder à avoir lieu, si Allen se fiait à son impression systématique qu'il s'affaissait de plus en plus. Les pierres lourdes feraient des dégâts. Il avisa les habitations de malheureux qui n'avaient guères d'autres endroits où se mettre juste au pied de cette bâtisse branlante. Ce genre de spectacle, cette misère humaine, lui serrait le cœur.

« Walker ! »

Il se passa la langue sur les lèvres, sursautant. Il avait rêvassé.

« Je… Je suis prêt. »

Un mensonge éhonté mais qui le débarrassait de remontrances dont il ne voulait guère être l'objet. Il ourlait ses orteils dans sa chaussure, mal à l'aise au possible.

Link soupira.

« Je sais que non, mais ne t'inquiète pas, ça ira. »

Allen leva ses perles grises sur lui, son homologue s'enfuyant immédiatement. Link avait parfois cette étrange tendance à vouloir le rassurer tout en l'ignorant royalement la minute d'après. C'était consternant à ses yeux. Au fond, l'autre homme faisait preuve d'une maladresse potentiellement non-blâmable. Toutefois, au vu de leur passé commun, ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'Allen pouvait regarder d'un œil neutre. Il avait eu trop mal. La douleur parlant à sa place, elle se transformait en agacement. Il ne supportait pas quand Link agissait comme ça.

Le blandin se ressaisit. Le visage neutre, rembruni, il demanda simplement :

« Qu'attends-tu de moi ? »

Link le sonda, dramatiquement mortel.

« Tu viens de me dire que tu es prêt sans même savoir de quoi il est question, Walker. Un conseil, pense à poser les bonnes questions au bon moment. Ça te sera utile à l'avenir. » Les joues en feu, le blandin voulut rétorquer, piqué au vif par la froide moquerie qu'il crut sentir dans ses paroles, celui-ci enchaînant : « On a fixé un rendez-vous avec Kanda Yû, pour demain soir. »

Sa respiration se coupa.

Comme s'il n'y avait plus d'air dans la pièce, comme il n'y en avait plus dans ses poumons.

Le vide en lui.

Lentement, l'information faisait son chemin dans ses synapses.

_Déjà… ?_

_Non… ça ne peut pas…_

Allen blanchît. Il resta planté, idiot, coi, Link en ligne de mire. Il avait la tête qui tournait. Ce n'était que des symptômes nerveux qui le montraient durement affecté.

« Mais… Link, tu ne m'as même pas mis au courant de comment je devais procéder, je ne suis pas du tout préparé !

—Tu viens de me dire que tu étais prêt.

—Je suis prêt à faire le nécessaire, mais pas pour le rencontrer _demain soir_ ! »

Allen s'étranglait avec ses mots. Il avait les larmes aux yeux. En face de lui, Link lâcha un profond soupir, et releva les mains dans le but de l'apaiser.

« Assieds-toi, s'il te plaît, et écoute. On ne prévoit pas de te faire passer à l'action tout de suite, Walker. Cette opération va prendre du temps. Mais tu dois initier rapidement le contact pour que le plan fonctionne. Je dois convenir avec toi d'une stratégie ainsi que t'apprêter, cet alpha a des goûts de luxe. Regarde tous les ensembles que Luberrier m'a fourni. »

Allen n'obéit pas. Il ne posa qu'une main tremblante sur le dossier de la chaise, enfonçant ses doigts entre les barreaux et serrant. Il toisa les habits avec circonspection.

« Vous comptez m'exposer comme un objet dans une vitrine avec toute ces fanfreluches.

—Ne sois pas aussi mélodramatique, Walker. Si tu réussis cette mission, le clan sera fier de toi et crois-moi que ça se ressentira sur la manière dont tu seras traité. »

Le blandin n'y croyait pas. Et puis lui, dans tout ça ? Sa dignité, on en faisait quoi ? À part la jeter en pâture aux chiens, pas grand-chose. Alors oui, peut-être qu'il était _dramatique_. Mais il aurait bien aimé voir Link à sa place. Il aurait aimé voir quiconque dans sa situation lui souffler de ne pas réagir ainsi. Tardivement, il contourna le dos du meuble pour y poser ses fesses, tremblant. Son visage se renfrogna, il se contenta de fixer le plus âgé dans l'attente de ses consignes.

Link planta son regard dans le sien.

« Nous te déposerons à 21 heures. Les premiers temps, un de nos agents sera là pour vérifier comment se passe ton arrivée au club, et comment les choses avancent dans leur globalité, ce jusqu'à tant que tu réussisses à faire en sorte d'être sous sa protection. Tu ne seras pas le seul oméga, mais les omégas non-accompagnés sont rares et il faut être très prudent. Tu comprends ? »

Allen comprenait. Ils voulaient qu'il protège son pucelage pour passer à la casserole au moment où ils l'auraient choisi. Rien que l'idée de ce qui pourrait arriver dans une éventualité comme dans l'autre l'effrayait. Mais son visage ne refléta rien. Il avait appris à être fort.

« Tu auras carte blanche pour lui parler et te faire apprécier de lui. Tu sais comment tu vas faire ? »

Le blandin hocha la tête. Il se passa la langue sur les lèvres, hésitant. Il ne voulait pas dire à Link qu'il avait déjà rencontré Kanda. D'une part, il avait peur de son jugement, de l'autre… c'était un moment qui n'appartenait qu'à lui. Ça ne regardait personne. Alors il rougit, sentant sa tête chauffer jusqu'à ses oreilles alors qu'il bredouilla, affichant intentionnellement l'expression la plus blasée possible :

« Je suppose que je vais lui rentrer dedans… quelque chose comme ça, » l'adolescent se sentit ridicule et baissa la tête. « Peut-être que j'irai lui parler, je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée… »

Il avait envie de s'enterrer, là, tout de suite. Il n'aurait rien pu dire d'aussi cliché mais en même temps, il ne savait rien faire d'autre. Ça allait être cramé d'avance. Ce Kanda allait le tuer à peine il ouvrirait la bouche. Bon dieu.

Link ne sourit pas.

« La méthode la plus efficace est d'abord de te placer au bar. Il y aura des alphas, tu risques d'avoir des propositions, mais n'aie pas peur, encore une fois, tu seras surveillé de loin, si quelque chose se passe, on intervient. » L'estomac d'Allen se serra douloureusement. « Généralement, il s'y met. Ne te mets pas trop prêt, mais pas trop loin non plus, reste dans son champ de vision et sois subtile. Rencontre son regard, et une fois que c'est fait, va au contact.

—Et si je ne lui plais pas ? »

La question murmurée de l'adolescent fit rire Link.

« Un oméga, tout seul, et avec une odeur comme la tienne ? Tu lui plairas, Walker. Sois en persuadé. » Il s'autorisa un sourire. « Je vais te montrer que tu peux être séduisant. »

Allen se sentit rougir en même temps que sa mâchoire se contractait. Il était partagé entre sa colère bouillonnante et un embarras manifeste. Le blond sortit une palette de maquillage, que le blandin toisa d'un œil horrifié. Il _détestait_ ça. C'était destiné aux femmes et aux omégas, certains omégas mettaient énormément de maquillages, se créant un faux air de naturel lisse et pur, juvénile, parce que ça plaisait aux alphas. Allen n'était pas fan de ce genre de procédé. Ça lui rappelait quand il devait se déguiser en Clown au cirque, il n'aimait pas tellement ça. Mais c'était comme ça, de nouveau. Le plus âgé lui intima de se tenir bien droit et sortit un pinceau sur lequel il étala une poudre épaisse. Blêmissant, le jeune homme fut obligé de se soumettre.

Il se regardait dans la glace tandis que Link appliquait une couche généreuse de correcteur sur son visage. Il avait quelques rougeurs dû au froid, et cette cicatrice… lorsque Link approcha le pinceau, il chassa sa main, l'alpha interceptant son geste. Il ne dit mot, s'appliquant à en faire le tour, pour la réduire au moins un peu. Laissant retomber sa main, Allen se voyait progressivement prendre l'apparence d'un autre garçon. Qui lui ressemblait, mais qui n'était pas tout à fait lui. Il prenait une apparence un peu plus efféminée qui renforçait les rondeurs de son visage d'adolescent. L'espace d'un instant, il envisagea de profiter de cela pour s'enfuir. Partir loin, quelque part, faire ses preuves. Il caressa l'idée comme un mirage, et l'abandonna bien vide, la mine maussade. Réussir la mission était son seul moyen de parvenir à un tel objectif.

Lorsque Link eut fini de le maquiller, son visage étant pur de toute imperfection et la boursoufflure de la marque moins visible, Allen le vit sortir un collier d'un boîtier. Il fronça durement les sourcils. L'alpha l'approcha de son cou. C'en fut trop pour l'oméga.

Il recula vivement, ses hanches se cognant à la chaise qui oscilla dangereusement. Link le toisa d'un œil réprobateur.

« Tiens-toi tranquille, veux-tu. Les alphas aiment les omégas qui sentent bons. Ce collier servira à rendre ton odeur plus douce.

—J'ai déjà l'odeur douce naturellement. »

Allen déglutit en toisant Link avec hostilité. Il aimait encore moins ça. Visiblement, même sur des détails comme ça, il n'avait pas son mot à dire. Le plus âgé le lui attacha donc. C'était un pendentif près du cou qui l'étranglait. Bon sang, il avait envie de de l'arracher !

Link recula, l'admirant. Allen se mirait lui aussi dans la glace et bien qu'il fallût l'avouer, son apparence l'arrangeait vachement par rapport à l'ordinaire, il se trouvait carrément plutôt beau comme ça, c'était si dégradant dans ces conditions. Le gros nœud dans son estomac s'intensifiait.

« Ça te va bien, penses-tu ?

—… Assez… En effet. »

De toute façon, il aurait dit non, ça aurait été la même. Link hocha la tête.

« Bien. Je vais t'enlever le maquillage et le collier, nous allons procéder à des essayages. Comme je te l'ai dit, Kanda a des goûts de luxe. Le club est assez chic, tu dois te fondre dans le décor. Hors de question de te laisser déambuler vêtu de tes haillons.

—Il ne faut peut-être pas exagérer, mes fringues ne sont pas aussi dégradées…

—Langage, Walker. »

Allen jura entre ses dents. Comme si 'fringues' était le pire mot qu'il aurait pu employer. Encore une fois, l'alpha l'ignorait.

En voyant tout l'attirail posé sur le lit à côté, à savoir une ribambelle de tissus informe qui ressemblaient vraiment à des fanfreluches ignobles, Allen se dit que ça allait être très _long_. Le regard désespéré qu'il envoya à Link fut de nouveau dédaigner. Il allait passé toute l'après-midi à serrer les dents, il le craignait fort.

* * *

Conformément à ses présages, cela avait duré toute la journée. Après quoi, Link l'avait libéré, avant de recommencer après son entraînement jusqu'au soir venu… Ils s'étaient arrêtés sur un costume blanc, les pourtours de la veste portant une douce couleur bleu roi, un nœud papillon de même couleur et un blazer gris foncé par-dessus une chemise blanche. Link lui avait mis une broche dorée, qui lui donnait l'air de venir d'une bonne famille, selon ses termes. Il l'avait même obligé à se montrer à Luberrier qui avait vivement approuvé. Aux pieds, il portait des chaussures blanches vernies, si neuves qu'Allen n'en avait jamais porté de sa vie et était persuadé qu'il aurait des ampoules. Le costume choisi, les discussions closes, le moment tant redouté se profilait.

À présent, le blandin serrait les jambes et stressait comme jamais dans la voiture qui roulait jusqu'à la partie bourgeoise de la ville. Son maquillage coulait tant il avait chaud, son visage le grattait, c'était réellement horrible…

Allen n'était jamais monté dans une voiture, il était donc doublement anxieux quand le véhicule cahotait et les grondements du moteur lui semblaient bien trop forts. En route vers ce bar, où l'alpha avait l'habitude d'aller, il ne cessait de se poser les mêmes questions : bon sang, dans quoi s'embarquait-il ? Dans quel piège obscur Luberrier le jetait ? Il n'était absolument pas prêt, pour la énième fois. Il savait que cette approche était cruciale, Link avait discuté avec lui tout au long de la journée, en même temps qu'il vérifiait qu'il restait « le plus beau possible ». Il avait même été mis au contact de l'alpha qui le surveillerait, celui-ci l'ayant rassuré sur le fait qu'il veillerait à sa sûreté. Allen n'avait que moyennement confiance. Il avait une boule au ventre si grosse qu'elle lui donnait l'impression qu'il allait vomir, là, sur son costume neuf et dans ce que le blond avait appelé « la limousine ». Quel nom pompeux.

Lorsque le grondement du moteur cessa et qu'ils se garèrent, l'on vint lui ouvrir la portière. Il regarda l'espace entre son siège et le sol avec circonspection. Puis, il descendit, posant son pied sur l'asphalte. Il faisait nuit noire, dehors. Un doux pléonasme qui définissait pourtant une obscurité particulièrement intense. En lui, c'était carrément les ténèbres. Allen imagina la silhouette de Kanda, engloutie parmi les ombres, et il ignorait s'il parviendrait à l'atteindre.

À suivre...

* * *

**Reviews ? N'hésitez surtout pas ! Je serai ravieeee de savoir ce que vous avez pensé de tout ça ~**

**À une prochaine guys, merci d'avoir lu !**


End file.
